Bonds of Betrayal
by KuraKitsune
Summary: Kagome has been betrayed by the two people she trusted most in the world. Now she and her adopted family have asked for aid from the Spirit World. Chapter 5 now up! YYHINU cross. Kagomedon't know yet. RinShippo. MirokuKilala.
1. The Pain of Ignorance

Hey, people! Yes, I'm back with yet another new story. Don't worry I'm not abandoning anything. I just want to try a few ideas I've been working on. Okay a little back ground information on this story. Sango and Inuyasha have become jealous and suspicious of the relationship between Kagome and Sesshomaru, though the thing they abhor is how a demon and miko, bitter enemies by nature, can become friends. I will tell you right now this is not a Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing. I will inform you later what I decide to do, but be forewarned I have to decide between Kuronue/Yoko/Kurama so tough choices and most of you know I enjoy it when Kagome bonds with more than one demon. Anyway I hope you like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

Bonds of Betrayal 

The Pain of Ignorance

Chapter 1

Before the barrier between the three worlds existed as it was today, there were only two, consisting of the spirit realm and the human realm, which at the time housed both demons and humans. Life was never peaceful, but both races learned to live with each other through years of isolation and separation. Demons and humans coexisted all because they had to. Eventually, though, things got out of hand; wars, famine, death everywhere as members of each race were being slaughtered. Demons and humans were fighting even more and the world was thrown into chaos.

During this trepid time there was a group of travelers said to be searching for a rare and priceless jewel, known as the Shikon no Tama. The jewel was said to strengthen a demon's energy ten fold and give them invincible power. Of course that would have been true, had the jewel not been shattered after the earth shattering debut of a mysterious girl. Most who knew nothing of her, believed she was some kind of goddess or demon in disguise, as she was so different than anything anyone had ever seen before. But to the people she was closest to, she was their friend and more importantly sister. And it was she who in a moment of panic accidentally shot an arrow directly into the heart of the jewel, causing the jewel to shatter into thousands of tiny pieces. Soon after, demons were even more vicious than ever always looking for power. It wasn't long before an evil began brewing brought about by the return of the jewel, created by the legendary priestess, Midoriko, and wielded by the priestess, Kikyo.

Soon after the breaking of the jewel, word spread about a girl wearing strange clothing and an inu hanyou as theybegan a long and drawn out search for the jewel. They would soon be joined by a small kitsune kit by the name of Shippo, who tried to steal the miko's shards to get revenge for his father. A monk by the name of Miroku was next to join their little group. Miroku was cursed by the same evil which was now beginning to reign over the land. In his hand he was cursed with a wind tunnel which would expand each year until one day it would swallow him up. Sango, a demon slayer by trade, was the last member of their group, accompanied by herever faithful companion, Kirara. Sango, one of the more tragic victims of the evil entity known as Naraku, was thrown into the group when a young lord claimed that the hanyou had been behind the attack on her village and subsequent death of her little brother, Kohaku.

For almost two years this little group spent their days wandering the country side in search of Naraku and the rest of the shards of the Shikon no Tama. In the beginning the group merely traveled together to complete their own personal goals, but over time a strong bond began to form and they becamelike a secondfamily. They were closer than ever and it was all thanks to a certain miko from the future, said to be the very heart of their group. It was she that kept their hopes up and comforted them when they were feeling down. It was she who gave up ever having a future in her own world so she could help the people she swore to protect. And it was she who could befriend even the worst of demons, earning the love of a wolf and the respect of a demon lord.

And then...little by little something began changing. Sesshomaru, half brother to the hanyou known as Inuyasha, joined their ensemble at the request of the miko, Kagome. This did not sit well with two of the group's members. Inuyasha had a deep seated hatred of his brother, though neither brother had ever bothered to explain what exactly had happened between the two so long ago to make them hate each other to such a degree. And surprisingly Sango, who had always been taught that all demons were evil, had an even harder time accepting the merciless demon among their ranks. Of course Sango had never bothered remembering that Inuyasha was a demon, even though he had human blood.

Sesshomaru had agreed, though had never bothered to give his reason of why he'd accepted the young miko's proposal. Eventually the others grew to tolerate the cold demon lord who was a major aid in collecting jewel shards. But out of all the them, it was no surprise that it was Kagome whomrespected and accepted the demon lord the most and had even gone so far as to forgive him for their past grievances.

As a result a tender friendship quickly developed between the demon lord and the miko, something that both angered and worried the demon slayer and the hanyou. Such beings as those could never understand how once bitter enemies could grow to be such close allies. A miko and a demon had always been viewed as enemiesto each other and Sango and Inuyasha spent a lot of their time watching the miko and lord, wondering when it was Sesshomaru would betray them. They were convinced that Sesshomaru was evil and would stop at nothing to destroy them inhis quest for power.

And then...something went wrong. After months of endless searching and fruitless pursuits, Inuyasha and Sango turned on the group. They tried to kill Sesshomaru when his back was turned. And they tried to kill him in front of Rin so that he wouldn't fight back in front of her. It would have worked if Kagome hadn't been there. She, Rin, and Shippo had been lying pleasantly in the grass, watched over by the ever silent demon lord. However, because of their hate and greed, Inuyasha and Sango failed to notice the presence of the miko and attacked the demon lord from behind.

Sesshomaru who sensed the attack coming barely avoided the slash from the wind scar. Unfortunately the blast headed onward straight towards the women and children. Sesshomaru had made a desperate attempt to save them, but was blocked by a powerful swing from Sango's Hiraikotsu. It hadn't hurt him at all, such a weapon as that was designed for lower class demons. She would have had to pull out a sword to even attempt to contend with his level of training. But it did do its job as Sesshomaru jumped in front of the blast just a few seconds too late. He wasn't able to pull the women or children out of the way and the blast caught them all.

When Inuyasha and Sango realized what they'd done it was too late. Kagome, Shippo, and Rin had been hurt very badly and lay bleeding to death under an equallyinjured Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's injuries were less severe as Tensaiga had done its job and protected its master. When Sesshomaru awakened he found the children and Kagome lying in a giant pool of blood.

* * *

:Flashback: 

Sesshomaru groaned as his body refused to cooperate with his mind. Below him he could feel the small bodies of the miko and the two children and desperately shrugged himself off so he could try to heal them. By the smell, he could tell that all three were in pretty bad shape and would most likely die if he didn't do anything.

He managed to drag his body to the side, already feeling his demon healingkicking in as he turned to view the damage. The demon slayer and hanyou were no where to be seen, probably too cowardly to show their faces.

His face tightened and his eyes narrowed as he glanced down at the broken body of the miko who had so readily accepted him. She was breathing slowly and shallowly as if it were hurting her and her entire body lookedas ifshe'd just tumbledover a steep cliff. Her porcelain face was heavy with sweat and tears as she'd probably tried to protect the children from the blast with her body.

As he gazed down at her, he clenched his fists in a rage, willing the cowardly duo to return so he could rip them to shreds. He reached down and drew a claw across her face, dragging away the sticky hair, slick with blood and perspiration. She gave a low, torture moan and her eyelids began fluttering. "Se-Sessho...maru," she groaned. She wet her lips and her voice cracked as she tried to speak. "Wh-what happened, Sess?"

"The hanyou and taijiya decided I was no longer welcome and decided to...take me out."

The miko groaned and her eyes filled with silvery tears. "Wh-why?" she gasped out.

"I don't know," and he honestly didn't. He hadn't once thought about betraying this group. And though he didn't particularly like most of them, he put up with them for Kagome's sake...and Rin's.

"What about Shippo? And Rin?" She asked, attempting to sit up. Sesshomaru allowed her to sit up only a little bit, reaching an arm out to hold her steady. The blood was pouring down her stomach and her eyes kept going in and out of focus.

"Sit still, miko; I'm going to check on them. You'll only hurt yourself more if you push yourself." Sesshomaru laid her back on the ground, mindful of her injuries. He turned to look at the children and had to hold back the gasp of anger and dismay. Both children lay bruised and bloodied, arms and legs clasped around each other. To his relief they were both breathing...but they were fading fast.

Inspiration hit him like a shot in the gut. He had the perfect way to heal them, but he would need to have the miko's consent. He turned back to Kagome and looked her in the eye. "Kagome I'm going to heal you, but I need to know if you're willing to go through what I'm about to do."

Kagome's eyes opened and were filled with such heavy pain and betrayalthat it almost hurt to look at her. He'd never seen such a look in a person's eye. "What are you going to do, Sesshou?" She asked eyes drifting closed again.

Sesshomaru smiled tenderly. "I'm going to make you, the kit, and Rin apart of my family. You will be my sister and Shippo will be your son, while Rin will be my daughter."

He watched as the miko smiled at him sleepily and whispered, "I...would like that...very much, Sesshou. Will I-?" The miko began coughing harshly; tears of pain filled the corner of her eyes. Sesshomaru laid a hand on her chest to steady her bruised ribs and waited for her to speak again. "What will happen to me? Will I...be like you?"

"I don't know...but youshould have increased healing abilities, giving you a better chance of surviving. Are you ready?"

Kagome's eyes blinked open one more time and she nodded before passing all the way out. Sesshomaru's eyes filled with relief. At least she wouldn't be awake for the hard part.

Getting up he gently gathered the miko into his arms and pulled her and the children into his lap so he could begin the bonding family. He began rubbing the skin of her neck and shoulders, searching for the correct spot to inject his fangs. You see, Sesshomaru's fangs could secrete a special fluid which would act as the tie between them.

She would become his sister and the next heir to his lands should he ever fall in battle. The kit would become Kagome's son and bear her own markings and scent, while Rin would be looked upon as his child, both the lowest members of their pack. Leaning down Sesshomaru placed his mouth on top of the vein in the miko's neck and bit down quickly. The miko squirmed in his lap and let out a little scream as his fangs began secreting his fluid, but she never once woke up. Sesshomaru held her still as he released her neck and cut a tiny slit in his wrist and let the blood drip into the already bleeding wound. Their blood mixed and began boiling on her shoulder, causing the miko to writhe in pain at the intense burning sensation. Now would be the really hard part. He knew it would hurt Kagome more since she was a miko. The miko in her would fight the demon blood until either one beat the other or they combined. Either way, it was up to her now.

:End flashback:

* * *

Sesshomaru had proceeded to bond himself to Rin and Shippo that day, marking them as members of his pack. Sesshomaru was alpha male while Kagome became the alpha female. To all of their surprise Kagome's blood had accepted Sesshomaru's almost as quick as Kagome had accepted Sesshomaru into her life. The miko blood had quit fighting and seemed to form a compromise between the two. As a result Kagome was a full demon and a full miko, giving her a major power boost. 

Rin had changed into ayoung dog demoness, almost an exact copy of Sesshomaru, except she had a black tail and kept her black hair. She had grown about two feet and became quite the beautiful little girl. She and Kagome bothadopted Sesshomaru's purple markings, though Kagome could hide hers if she wanted to. However, Kagome's forehead was not adorned by Sesshomaru's patented crescent. Instead, her's was a blazing sun about to be eclipsed. Shippo became Kagome's son and another member of Sesshomaru's pack, gaining Sesshomaru's stripes, as well as his mother's sun marking. He was still a full kitsune and, like Rin, had grown a few feet.

They never found out where Sango or Inuyasha disappeared to but realized that they were probably still working together and afraid to show themselves. Miroku had been devastated upon learning of his love's treachery, but had decided to stay with Kagome and Sesshomaru as he really had no other place to belong. Kagome still treated him like a brother since he'd had nothing to do with the betrayal and eventually Sesshomaru accepted Miroku into his pack as well, though he only placed a mark upon the monk and did not share blood.

Sesshomaru had taken what was left of his broken pack back to the Western Lands and proceeded to train all of them. Kagome became proficient in the katana, as well as becoming a master archer. Kagome never recovered from the betrayal and hardly ever spoke. If she ever did, she spoke very quietly and her eyes were almost always clouded over in sorrow. Miroku never fully recovered either and turned out much like Kagome, only he spoke more. His once bright purple eyes were dulled and he had a mask which rivaled Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru was the same as he always was, except for being a bit more caring towards his pack. He came to respect the monk and formed a tight bond with both children.

When they woke up Shippo and Rin were very confused, both had refused to believe what had happened. Shippo was very angry when he learned the truth and begantraining extra hard in order to defend his mother, should he ever come across the hanyou or slayeragain. He became a fierce opponent, even at his young age he could beat half of Sesshomaru's best warriors. Little Rin was perhaps even more heart broken then the rest and had taken it upon her self to learn the ways of the miko. Shippo and Rin bonded very quickly, though neither called the other a sibling. They were best friends and sparring partners as they helped each other move past the betrayal.

Rindidn't haveas manymemories of that day as Shippo, except the feeling of loss and pain. She was still the bright girl she always was, except her innocence had been tainted even more than it already was.

Nearly two years after the betrayal, Kagome had mentioned she thought the final battle with Naraku was fast approaching and that even with their powers and skills they would not be able to defeat the hanyou alone. Even with Sango and Inuyasha, they probably wouldn't have been any better off. She had suggested that they approach Spirit World in her own time and ask for help.

Sesshomaru had balked at first, never one to ask for help, until Kagome had pleaded with him that she didn't want to lose any more of her family. Miroku had agreed as well and was curious about this Reikai andMakai to begin with. Shippo and Rin desperately wanted to see Kagome's world and pleaded for days on end until finally Sesshomaru relented.

And so Kagome had brought her small family into her world, 500 years in the future. She had gotten into contact with Koenma as soon as she'd arrived, asking him to meet with her concerning a serious matter. Kagome had met Koenma after her first trip down the well when he'd first felt her power and the portal opening. He'd brought her in for questioning and allowed her to keep going back into the past so she could complete the path set before her. Koenma had been confused, yet had agreed upon seeing the blank look in her eyes, immediately knowing that something must have gone terribly wrong. He'd called his best spirit detectives in, hoping that his warriors would be able to aid the broken miko. And this is where the story takes place, as five demons andone human are summoned to Koenma's office, unknowing that they are about to partake in a most dangerous mission.

* * *

Well how did it go? Was it different or unique in anyway? Okay, just a few things to point out. Yes, I made Sango betray Kagome and I did this for a very good reason. One, because everyone always assumes Inuyasha would be the one to turn on the group. And he did, but this time Sango agreed. I made her this way because she is an easy character to manipulate. She is a Demon Slayer who was taught in her child hood that all demons were a threat and should never be trusted. Granted she trusts Inuyasha, Shippo, and of course, Kirara, but that is after months and months of learning to work with demons instead of betraying them. I think she would be even more wary or Sesshomaru seeing as he is most powerful and a Taiyoukai. I'm sorry if this makes people turn away from this story simply because Sango is not the sister figure everyone makes her out to be. Inuyasha, who cares about him! I never liked him with Kagome in the first place. Anyway I hope at least some of you found this interesting. Please read and review!

**Update:** I changed a few things about this story. For one, I'm adding a new pairing which will be Shippo and Rin. There won't be much romance, just a few moments of fluff. they are still to young for any sexual contact, so I would say they are about 12 in human years. It's been 4 years since Kagome fell down the well the first time, so she is 19, Shippo and Rin are 12 and Sessho is-too old to really know.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	2. Such Changes

Yep, here's another one. I hope you all find it a bit better than the last chapter since there really wasn't much context in the last chapter. That was all jus background information and things. This one should be a lot more interesting I think. And wait until you see the changes I've made in Kagome, Rin, Shippo, and even Miroku. They are all warriors now, even little Rin can fight.

**Update: **In case none of you noticed I edited this story a bit and tweaked somethings, like Shippo and Rin. They are going to be a secondary pairing, while I still have no idea what the main pairing will be. Probably Kurama/Kagome as I'm not sure I want to do a whole Kuram/Kagome/Yoko/Kuronue thing. But we'll see how it goes. Anyway the next chapter should be coming out fairly soon. It is already written I'm just having a few problems with my computer and getting it posted.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Such Changes

Koenma sat in his office, nervously awaiting the delay of his spirit team, wishing they would hurry and arrive. Something was wrong with his young miko. Something bad had happened, he could feel it. The look in her eyes when she'd gazed at him. She'd looked so...sad. And she hadn't even been talking. It was the dog demon at her side and the monk that had done most of the talking but Koenma's eyes had never once wavered off of the miko who had held suchvibrance in her before.

It was if someone had sucked her soul out...again. Kagome had been meeting with him every time she came back from the past, informing him of what was happening and how close they were to finding Naraku and finishing that damn jewel. She was always so bright and cheery, her countenance never wavering once in the time that he knew her.

Koenma glanced up when the first of his detectives walked in, a gloomy and foreshadowing look on his face, immediately halting the 18 year oldToushin in his tracks just as he was about to scream something absurd. "Please, Yusuke, don't start. For once this is a matter that is of the utmost importance. Please no hostility."

Yusuke immediately caught the warning signs and the red flags rang out all throughout his mind, sensing that something was terribly wrong. Snapping his mouth shut he nodded. "Of course, Koenma, I can tell something is wrong." Koenma sent him a grateful smile as two red heads walked through the door. Kurama caught the tension in the air and stiffened, wondering what had caused such a gloomy reaction. He paused long enough to stare inquiringly in Yusuke's direction when he noticed the boy didn't appear to be up to his normal antics.

Kuwabara sensed it and frowned hurrying over to Yusuke's side. "What's going on, Urameshi, why's everyone so...quiet?"

Yusuke turned to Kuwabara and shrugged. "I have no idea, but whatever it is, is giving me bad vibes."

The last demons to arrive sensed the tension as well, noticing that Koenma seemed to be mulling over something. He hadn't glanced up once when they walked through.

"What's going on?" Yoko's golden eyes narrowed.

"Please, take a seat, Yoko," Koenma sighed. His eyes zeroed in on his newest detective and nodded to him as well. No one had ever seen or heard Koenma acting so serious and all went on red alert. "Kuronue, Hiei, please get settled, we're going to be here for awhile. I have some...distressing news and I'm not really sure where to start."

Hiei hned and moved into his own personal corner, never once making it seem like he was bothered. Kuronue and Yoko exchanged glances and went to stand by Kurama who was talking quietly to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Detective, Kurama," Yoko adressed, nodding while Kurama simply turned his head and glanced nervously at Koenma.

"Hello," Kurama greeted calmly, though his eyes flashed with some concern.

"Do you two know what's causing Koenma to act so out of character?" Kuronue asked bluntly.

"I've seen Koenma act a lot of things, but I've never seen him looking so..." He searched for the right words until Yusuke answered for him.

"Desperate," he concluded. "When I walked in Koenma was mumbling to himself about something being wrong and that something had changed."

"Changed?" Yoko and Kuronue asked together.

As they watched Koenma seemed to shake himself out of a daze and sat down at his desk, transforming into his teenage form suddenly, startling all. He hadn't used that form in quite awhile and only used it when he was dealing with serious matters. "Thank you. I'm glad you were able to meet on such short notice," Koenma began.

"Enough of this, Koenma, just tell us what our mission is so we can kill it!" Hiei growled out.

"I'm not sure it's that simple, Hiei," Koenma muttered. "Just please, sit still...we'll be having some...guests arriving soon. They requested to speak with us about a matter of the utmost importance."

"Guests?" Various voices asked.

"Demon guests?" Kurama asked eyes brimming with curiosity.

Koenma nodded hesitantly.

Suddenly an ogre ran into the room and whispered in the prince's ear. "Sir, the miko and her companions have arrived."

Koenma nodded, choosing to ignore the startled gasps of the demons who clearly heard the word miko. "Show them to my office immediately and make sure they are given the respect they deserve.

"A miko? You're bringing a miko here?" A shocked Yoko asked, wondering if maybe he should be leaving now. He knew mikos had the ability to purify demons and wasn't particularly looking forward to that just yet.

Koenma glanced at him and almost smirked. "You don't have to worry, Yoko, she won't hurt you."

"There's always that chance that she would," Kuronue muttered.

Koenma's hazel eyes reflected humor for a few seconds as he flicked his gaze to the bat demon. "Not this one. She's...different."

A knock at the door sounded, interrupting any more comments or questions and all the demons present could clearly feel the energy beginning to amount. The doors opened and in stepped an ogre, closely followed by a group of people.

The team waited on bated breath as the first of the group appeared, shocking them all.

A tall, obviously very powerful, inu youkai stepped through first. His very presence was intimidating to even Yusuke, Kurama, Yoko,and Kuronue, whileHiei refused to let this demon intimidate him. They all watched ascold goldeneyes zeroed in on all the demons present. He gave a slight growl in warning as he noticed the prying eyes. The demon was wearing very expensive looking robes, colored in red and black. He had sharp metal spikes on both shoulders, the armor of his father's, and he carried two swords at his side. He had markings on his face, reminiscent of the demons of old. He had a black crescent moon upon his forehead as well, signifying his rank as leader and Lord of the Western Lands. He had a long, furry tail resting over the armor on his right shoulder.

What startled them the most about this demon was the little inu demoness who clung to his leg like a second skin. She stood about to his waist and her eyes were bright with curiosity, though they were still guarded more than a child her age should be, as she looked around the room at everyone. She walked close to her father's side and wore a kimono exactly like her father's. She also had a short sword strapped to her side and a staff on her back. Her markings were exactly the same as the older dog demon's.

She gave a slight gasp when she caught site of Yoko, doing a double take as he was almost as pretty as her Sesshomaru.

The next man to step into the room was impressive as well and gave off quite an intimidating air to him. He had dark purple eyes which were guarded and heavy with the look of one who had seen too much. He was clearly a monk, although he carried the scent of the older inu youkai, though hebore no demon features. He was dressed in black robes, layered exactly like his old clothes. He had an earring in one ear and carried two scythes on his left hip. In hisright hand he held a brilliant white golden staff which seemed to radiate some type of holy power. His hands kept twitching protectively over his hip as if waiting for a chance to strike if need be.

Personally, Yoko thought the monk looked a little too like his partner and wondered if that's what Kuronue would look like as a human, minues the short hair. Kuronue would never keep his hair that short.

The next person to step through the doorway was a rusty-colored kitsune with a deadly look in his aqua eyes. He was about as tall as or perhaps a few inches shorter than Hiei and histan hair was left hanging down around his shoulders, falling into his eyes boyishly although he didn't look like a boy. His stance was that of a warrior as he too carried a sword, though his was strapped to his back. He was wearing a blue fighting kimono with no designs what so ever. What was strange was that he also had the same markings as both inu demons. But how was that possible? The younger kit was a full kitsune, not a full dog demon. Curiously, he didn't have a crescent moon on his forehead. Instead his marking was that of a bright sun with a shadow beginning to eclipse it.

The last of Koenma's guests to step through the door took all their breaths away. She was very beautiful indeed, but it was the look in her eyes that pierced so heavily in their souls. She held such sorrow and heartbreak that it was hard to look into those beautiful blue eyes without feeling the same emotions. What startled them the most was that she was a full inu demon and still carried the power of a miko. She was tall, about as tall as the monk, with crisp heavenly blue eyes. She was heavily armored, wearing a black and silver kimono, with Sesshomaru's old spiky piece over her left shoulder. She had two short swords strapped in an x across her back and two swords on her hips as well. She had a black whip coiled over her left hip and Yoko was sure he caught the glint of spikes on the whip as she walked by him. She had a golden headband on her head, the point coming to rest in between her forehead as a silver jewel hung down to rest on the bridge of her nose.

Kurama looked at her forehead and noticed the same design that was on the young kit's. So what did that mean?

Koenma let out a gasp upon seeing Kagome again and stood up. He crossed over to her, ignoring the warning signs from Sesshomaru as his eyes flashed should the prince dare to hurt his sister. Kagome watched the young prince with saddened eyes, stopping just two feet from his desk.

Koenma stepped towards her and bowed, startling all present of his respect of her. "Kagome-sama," he whispered in awe reaching out to touch her markings. "What happened to you?" He asked gently and Kagome's eyes softened, though she refused to cry anymore, as Koenma reached out and embraced the woman.

Kagome stood frozen for a few seconds as every one watched to see what she would do. A small smile crept over her face as her long, thinarms came up to wrap around the prince of Spirit World. They stood there for a few minutes, both groups eyeing each other before Koenma decided to speak.

The demoness pulled back a moment later and turned to view the room, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"Ahem, yes, Kagome, why don't you introduce us to your companions before we start," Koenma suggested and Kagome's eyes widened. She shook her head and some of the others took offense, thinking she thought herself too far above them. When she didn't speak Koenma turned wide eyes onto the miko who never used to stop talking. His mouth opened and closed and decided to do it himself.

"Ah yes," he said nervously. "Lady Kagome, these are my spirit detectives that I've mentioned form time to time." Kagome nodded her head warily as Koenma pointed them all out. "That's Yusuke," he pointed to a tall black haired human boy. Kagome looked into his eyes and knew right away that although this boy was human he had seen much in his young life. His eyes were guarded, though alight with curiosity and annoyance. He also held the scent of a demon, but it was very deluded, almost like it had been passed down through several lineages. She could tell he was powerful and knew from Koenma's stories that he was the leader of this band.

"Yo," he said and she nodded to him, allowing him to study her.

"That's Kuwabara standing next to him," And Kagome nodded to him as well. He seemed a bit intimidated by her so she tried to smile at him when he said hello.

"The other red head and the silver kitsune are Kurama and Yoko Kurama." Kagome turned to them and quirked her head, gazing back and forth between them curiously. They had the same name? Were they twins or something? They must have noted her inquisitive gaze for the silver one graced her with an amused smile.

"Yes, we have the same name…I guess you could say Kurama is sort of my reincarnation of sorts," he explained elegantly. Kagome shrugged. She'd seen weirder things, although she did regard the red head with new respect. After all she herself knew how hard it was to live in the shadow of a previous incarnation.

"Standing next to him is Kuronue…Yoko's former partner?"

"Partner?" Shippo asked skeptically. These two looked like a dangerous pair by themselves and he knew the power of a silver kitsune. He didn't necessarily want his mother getting hurt again, especially if these two were bandits like they looked to be.

"Bandits," Kuronue answered simply. He seemed a little surprised when Kagome's aura flared a bit and regarded the two thieves with wary eyes. She shook herself off after a moment and decided to trust them for now. If Koenma trusted them enough to let them be on his team then she would for the moment. They had given her no reason to distrust them. So she stepped forward and approached Kuronue and Yoko cautiously. She bowed elegantly and smiled gently when they shrugged and followed suit.

"Er right," Koenma continued shakily. "The last one is Hiei."

"Hn," Hiei glared at the new comers and was shot several glares in return. He dismissed them all. Kagome looked a bit apprehensive as his attitude reminded her of a certain hanyou who would remain nameless.

"Gentleman this is Lady Kagome…." He paused wondering what he should tell them. He glanced at Kagome and was pleased when she nodded. "She is the guardian of the Shikon no Tama.

Several gasps followed, as Yoko and Kuronue turned to stare at the miko. She shrunk back slightly but regarded them both with cool eyes. They spotted her clutching at something beneath her armor and were sure she was carrying it at the moment.

"What's the Shikon no Tama? And who are you guys?" Yusuke demanded, glaring at the dog demon. Sesshomaru let out a tiny growl, warning him not to over step his grounds.

"The Shikon no Tama is legendary," Yoko interrupted before Yusuke could start a fight or anger someone. "It was said to have been burned with the last miko who wielded it." No wonder she stiffened up all of a sudden. She must have thought we'd try to steal the jewel if we knew.

"You have no need to worry, priestess, neither I nor my partner have any intentions of stealing your jewel." His eyes met and held Kagome's as she hesitantly nodded, her eyes flashing with some unknown emotion.

"That's correct, Yoko," Koenma agreed, pleased to see no one had started fighting yet. "Though I have to say I don't really know who her companions are as I've never met any of Lady Kagome's friends."

"Ano...forgive us, Koenma," Miroku started politely. "I am the monk, Miroku. That is Lord Sesshomaru and his daughter Rin. Beside me is Shippo...Kagome's son." Yoko's jaw dropped. The kitsune was her son? He glanced at Shippo and noticed him looking around the room before realizing he was being watched. His aqua eyes clashed with Yoko's and he gave a slight start before closing his mouth and glaring. Yoko glared right back and was surprised when the kitsune merely tossed his head and stepped close to his mother's side. Yoko watched the demoness take a worried glance between him and his son before drawing Shippo into a tight embrace and growling slightly at Yoko, as if telling him to back off.

He let it slide...for now.

"Sesshomaru?" Kurama murmured, thoughtfully. He turned to the elegant dog demon. "Weren't you the Lord of the Western Lands during the Feudal Era?"

Sesshomaru growled and tossed his hair arrogantly, reminding Kurama of Yoko when he went into his arrogant moods. "This Sesshomaru is still a lord...but we don't have time for this foolish pleasantry. Monk, explain."

Miroku rolled his eyes but nodded and began the tragic tale of the Shikon no Tama and all the lives it touched and destroyed. (I'm not going to go into the whole thing. If you are reading an Inuyasha fic and still have no idea what the show is about then you should probably get with the program.) He was coming to the end when he paused wondering how he should proceed with this. Kagome wasn't over it and he had to admit, he wasn't either.

"So what happened?" Koenma asked. "Why are you all here now, what happened to the hanyou and the demon slayer, and why did you choose now to contact me. You know I would have sent my team earlier if I knew you were having such troubles," Koenma commented and Kagome raised her head and smiled gently at his kindness.

Miroku and Shippo exchanged glances with Sesshomaru and almost subconsciously moved closer to Kagome as she closed her eyes and leaned back against her brother.

"That damn half breed betrayed us that's what!" Shippo suddenly burst out, eyes flashing red with rage as everyone jumped back. Rin jumped back with a squeak. She had never seen her friend look so mad before. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck in a comforting hug as Shippo burrowed into her arms, purring to her as if to say he was sorry for scaring her.

"Shippo," Miroku murmured reaching forward and placing a reassuring hand on the pissed off kitsune. He smiled timidly. "I'm sorry about Shippo's out burst, but what he said was the truth.the hanyouandTaijia betrayed us. How they did...well," he glanced at Sesshomaru who was holding Kagome tightly in his arms as her eyes fogged over with the painful memories. "You'll have to ask Kagome or Sesshomaru as they suffered the brunt of the betrayal."

Yoko looked at the red haired kitsune a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"Why don't you say something, woman?" Hiei suddenly demanded, noticing that Kagome had yet to say anything. "What's the matter, don't think we're worthy of speaking in our presence?"

Kagome's face whitened before growing red with anger. Before anyone could stop her she had raced over and pinned the little fire apparition against the wall. Hiei growled when a fist nailed him in the stomach and he lifted his head to meet a pair of angry pink-tinted eyes. She growled visciously, slamming him against the well again before dropping him heavily on his ass. She backed away when she noticed everyone was staring at her. Kagome's eyes began to well with tears before she gave a short cry and darted from the room.

Everyone could hear her loud sobs as she fled down the hall searching for sanctuary. Rin followed after the priestess hoping to calm her down.

Almost immediatelyHiei was picked up again by a severely pissed off Shippo.Hiei's head spun and he could have kicked himself for how weak he was acting. Shippo leaned forward growling in outrage as he whispered in the apparition's ear. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut around my mother. Why she chooses not to speak is none of your business and she is under no obligation to tell you either. I assure you if she wanted you dead right now, you would be."

Kurama was torn between helping his friend and letting it be. Hiei's mouth tended to run away with him when he did not understand something or he was angered. Maybe this would teach him some patience. Still, he sighed and stepped forward, placing a timid hand on the younger kitsune's shoulder, making Shippo jump.

"Please excuse my friend," Kurama murmured quietly. "Hiei has a tendency to act before he thinks. I assure you he did not mean to offend you or your mother." Shippo calmed down and dropped Hiei, turning to meet the calm, collected gaze of the red fox. His tail continued to swish as his anger cooled.

"Thank you," Shippo murmured. "And I'm sorry for attacking your friend. It's just that mother's been through a lot recently and she isn't really over what happened. None of us are really. And I-." His voice broke as Kurama nodded in understanding.

"Its okay," Kurama responded soothingly. "I understand."

Shippo smiled back.

"So…what exactly do you want from us, Miroku-sama, Lord Sesshomaru?" Koenma questioned after everyone was settled again.

Sesshomaru and Miroku exchanged glances while Sesshomaru looked less than happy. "We'd like to ask for your aid in the recollection of the jewel and the disposal of the hanyou known as Naraku. We regret to inform you that even at our power levels we still might not have a chance at beating him. Even if we still had the other members of our team it may not have been enough. Mind you, Naraku isn't all that powerful by himself, he's more of a coward who prefers sending others to do his dirty work. He is cunning and he is not above playing dirty to get what he wants," he explained. "Kagome mentioned to us that you had a team skilled at tracking down such elusive demons and we hoped that you might be able to help us."

Koenma sat down at his desk and looked around the room at his detectives and then looked athis newest arrivals. It was true that they needed help, as well as reinforcements. But at the same time he didn't want to lose his detectives either. He sighed knowing what he had to do. He stood up again and started to speak. "Okay, here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to make this mission optional. If you so chose to help Lady Kagome and her companions than please do so. If not, you may stay here and continue working for Reikai. It is your choice for now, but please make your choice wisely. That is all." He turned to Miroku and Sesshomaru. "When will you be leaving again?"

"Tomorrow morning," Sesshomaru answered his voice deep and emotionless as he answered. "I must get back and check on the state of my lands."

Koenma nodded and turned to his stunned detectives. Most of them looked troubled and Koenma knew this was going to be a hard decision to make. "Very well, you heard what he said. Meet at her shrine tomorrow." He dismissed his team and left them at their own devices, all the while praying that they would make the right decision.

* * *

So, what did you all think? Good bad? I hope it wasn't bad and that it caught your interest enough to respond.

**Update: **Okay I know how some of you commented on the fact that Kagome acted a bit weak. That wasn't my intention at all with her reaction, it was mainly because Hiei acted exactly like Inuyasha and so she was scared of Inuyasha, not Hiei. Does that make sense? Anyway I changed her reationm which is how I intended on writing that scene in the first place, so please read over it and tell me what you think.

Reviewer Responses:

inuyasha92689-Yay! You're my first reviewer! You get a cookie, but you won't get some milk unless youu review again. Um I'm sure I'll have a couple of run ins with both Sango and Inuyasha, though Sango and Kagome's will be the most heartclenching. You'll see what I have planned for those two.

Lady Banshee 999-It must be a good thing you're a sucker, lest you would not be revewieing my story right now. And I agree, it does get a bit boring when you see the same thing over and over again, especially the Sess/Kag ones so far. I'm tepted to write my own that is totally different, but as it is you can see I'm quite swamped with my many oodles of stories. Yes, Miroku is bonded as well and he does actually have a bite mark. Sesshomaru bit Miroku! But Sesshomaru did not share his blood with the monk, so Miroku isn't a demon like Kagome or Rin. He's just a bit more powerful and he can used other weapons besides his staff.

hakkai-my-youaki-Ha ha ha! That is why I'm soooo evil! And I hare cliff hangers as much as the next person which is why I like to be totally evil and throw some in at the worst of times. Luckily I like you, so here's an update and you'll see what I have planned for Sango's return. And I haven't quite decided on the pairings yet. I have split Kurama and Yoko up again simply because I brought Kuronue back. As of right now, I'm leaning towards a Kurama/Kagome pairing, because I adore my little red head, plus I'm going to make them have a lot in common, what with Kagome being the reincarnation of Kikyo and Kurama being a partial reincarnation of Yoko.

Amaterasu Omikami-Thank you...its great to be back on my feet and this time I actually have a good reason for it. It seems that this siteclaimed I claimed a song as mine in one of my one-shots sothey blocked me for a week.It was torture whichwas why I got soe many stories started. I hope this chapter was good enough for you.

Flameof the Miko-Thank you. I like to be creative and original. And thanks! Its nice to know I have a few fans out there. I hope you liked the new chapter.

Inuyasha's hun-Thank you. Glad you liked it and I'm sorrry you had to go bye-bye! Maybe you can stay awhile and review this chapter too...ja ne.

SphereShadow-Here's your update soon! Hope you liked it.

PastelStar-Yeah, they were pretty hard core. Sango just wasn't paying attention and Inuyasha...when does he ever pay attention. He's got the attention span of a five year old...on crack! And you're right. I had forgotten about Kirara. Do you have any ideas what I should do. Since she's not with Kagome and the others should she be with Sango or go off on her own instead of being with a 'traitor'?

Not Who She Used To Be-Thank you for enjoying my stories, I try to collect as many fans as possible. It keeps me writing to hear what people have to say. It can be quite inspiring some times.

ranchan12-I'm glad you thought it was unique. That's what I was going for...and I just had to throw Sesshomaru in there. And yes, Inuyasha is an idiot. If you ask me Kagome should have given up a long time ago and gone for...Koga...or better yet Sesshomaru! He might not talk much, but he sure is nice to look at.

Kc-Yep, yep, here's your update! Hope you haven't been waiting too long.

kagedfox-I'm glad you thought it was original and here is your update as requested ( or is that demanded?Haha).


	3. Spar

Yes, I've updated again! Finally. I know you people have been waiting for a long time and this time it couldn't be helped. See, my portable drive stopped working and I wasn't able to get any of the files I had written off my lap top, but now that it's working again I can update a lot of my stories so you guys can rest easy and be happy. Thank you all for your support and encouragement. I hope all these updates help.

* * *

Spar

Chapter 3

It was very early the next morning when Shuichi Minamino, otherwise known as Kurama to only his closest friends, made his way steadily up the cold hard concrete steps of a shrine he was sure was exactly like Genkai's. His long, ruby red locks swirled around his flushed face with the early morning wind and his emerald green eyes were hidden behind half closed eye lids. It was a bit chilly out that morning but because of all the steps, Kurama was quickly losing his breath.

He was also extremely tired as he'd barely gotten any sleep the night before. He'd spent practically the whole night pondering this new mission and the oddities known as Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome, Miroku-sama, Shippo, and Rin. It was clear that all five treated each other like family and that something very disturbing had happened to disturb the peace surrounding them. And that woman, Kagome; Kurama had to admit her story intrigued him. To have gone through so much pain and worry at such a young age was something else and to be the bearer of something as catastrophic as the Shikon no Tama was something unheard of.

It was clear, at least to him, that the jewel had chosen Kagome and not the other way around. She had such a pure heart that he had to wonder who would ever want to hurt the girl.

She was his age, 19, and already a seasoned fighter. The thing that made her most intriguing was her demon markings. Sesshomaru must have loved her a great deal, even when she was human, to adopt her into his family. Of course the group hadn't come right out and stated what they were to each other, but after years of observing people through his own eyes, he'd already discovered their bond.

Sesshomaru and Kagome were clearly the leaders of their little 'pack'. He, of course being a lord, was the alpha male while his sister was the alpha female. Under Kagome was Miroku who was treated with very much respect for someone who fell underneath them in rank, which was made clear when Sesshomaru commanded the monk to speak of their past. The two children were the lowest members of the pack and as a result they were doted on. It was clear that Kagome treated Shippo as her son and Rin as her niece, though the two children treated each other as best friends. Sesshomaru was the same way, yet treated Rin as his daughter and Shippo as his nephew.

Miroku had glossed over why so many of the humans had turned demon and had not mentioned how such a feat was possible. He'd merely stated that spells were involved and also the sharing of blood.

To say the least Kurama had been surprised and enthralled by all that this group had accomplished with each other. Apparently Kagome was the reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyo who lived and died back in Feudal Japan. She was, at the time, the priestess who carried the Shikon no Tama and ultimately fell in love with a young hanyou.

One day Kagome, who had barely just turned fifteen, was pulled into a well on their family's shrine by a centipede demon demanding a jewel she knew nothing about. When Kagome woke up she was alone and found herself in a totally unknown area. It was there that she'd met up with a young man with white doggy ears, later determined to be the same hanyou Kikyo had fallen in love with some 50 years back.

Curiously enough the monk had never bothered to give the group the hanyou's name, something which didn't escape Kurama's notice. Next Kagome had been captured by an old woman and a few villagers and was taken back to Keade's Village where Kagome tried to figure out where she was. While she was there the centipede attacked again, searching for a jewel. Kagome, not wanting any of the villagers injured because of her, managed to get Mistress Centipede's attention and led her back into the forest.

There she'd inexplicably become trapped against the tree with the young, apparently deep sleeping, boy. Somehow, for some unknown reason, Kagome was able to revive the hanyou. Said boy then began calling her names and degrading her, calling her Kikyo and demanding some jewel. Following a small battle, before which Kagome managed to pull the arrow out of the boy's chest, he demanded Kagome give him the jewel and tried to kill her. Keade apparently arrived just in time to throw some subjugation beads over the young hanyou's head. No one bothered to explain what the word was, as Kurama could tell it bothered the young woman whenever they spoke of this hanyou.

Whatever past was between them must have been something truly catastrophic.

The rest of the story was filled with adventure starting with the tail of the origin of the Shikon no Tama, the explanation about who Kikyo was and what part Kagome played in all that mess. Kurama remembered how Kagome had cringed when Miroku explained how she'd accidentally shattered the jewel into thousands of pieces of shards, each one as powerful as the full jewel. Kagome had looked so guilty and remorse was clear in her eyes as she'd listened to Miroku's long explanation.

Oddly enough, Kurama found himself wishing to hold her in his arms, something which hadn't happened to him...ever. He hated most females, stemming from a long line of obsessed females from all the way back to elementary school. But for some reason this woman made his protective instincts rise and for the first time ever, he'd actually felt like a kitune. He'd been able to feel the blood pulse in his veins and the calling to go to her and make her his.

Yoko had apparently found this little detail extremely amusing after Kurama discussed this with the silver kitsune late last night.

Kurama had ignored his childish laughter.

Some parts of Kagome's story were lighter than others. Apparently in the beginning Kagome and the hanyou got along quite well and became somewhat tentative friends, especially after he promised to protect her. That's when they were first introduced to Sesshomaru, who growled when Kagome shot him a teasing grin. Sesshomaru apparently showed up from time to time just to challenge the hanyou for a very powerful sword he held and coveted. Shippo, the young kitsune who had threatened Hiei last night, joined the group next when he attempted to steal the shards from Kagome to avenge his father.

Kurama's eyes lit with amusement as his steps increased on the stone slabs and he remembered watching Yoko's reaction to Shippo's story. It was clear that the young kit intrigued him and it wasn't a wonder why. Shippo had been able to overcome some tough odds and the fact that he'd learned to love another being, a human miko, as another mother, spoke volumes to them all. Hell, even Yusuke had been impressed by all this.

Miroku seemed to get the most laughs as he'd told how he'd come to be with the group. Yoko and Kuronue had laughed upon hearing of all the crazy hijinks the monk had gotten into, how he'd 'kidnaped' Kagome and then asked her to bear him a child. All had laughed, including Kagome, when Yusuke commented that the monk was as horny as Yoko, both of which grew looks of mock innocence, causing everyone to break into laughter again.

Kurama rolled his endless green eyes. Yes, those two would get along famously.

A woman had joined next, and her name was also never mentioned. She was apparently the last slayer of a village who had been tricked into battle by a mysterious man. The slayer was the only survivor and had to watch as her brother was killed right before her eyes. Her story attracted much sympathy though the others seemed to gloss over much about her.

The explanation had been very long as Kagome's journey took a turn for the worst. Kikyo, Kagome's apparent incarnation, was brought back from the dead using a body made of grave soil and bone fragments...and also Kagome's soul.

Kurama's eyes flashed. Having your soul ripped from your body is not something pleasant. He should know after all he'd gone through a similar separation when Yoko decided he wanted his freedom, not that Kurama could blame him. In fact he had only encouraged Yoko to find a way. And everything worked out for the two of them because it was what they both wanted. Plus they trusted each other.

Kagome's soul, however, did not want to be separated from her body and was taken anyway. She was able to call it back and survive the attack, though she was never the same again. To this day Kikyo still held a piece of it and was still out there somewhere.

Miroku had spoken about Naraku, his less than noble beginnings, how he'd been born and tricked the hanyou and Kikyo, how he'd become powerful enough to create 'children' to do his dirty work for him, how they'd almost defeated him numerous times only to have him flee like a rotten coward. Finally Sesshomaru apparently joined their little band of shard hunters, bringing along his adopted human daughter Rin.

After that Miroku didn't say much more, only explaining that something terrible had happened which affected Kagome and Sesshomaru most of all. That was when Shippo had proclaimed that someone betrayed them, though no one mentioned how. His teammates never asked, though he could see it weighed heavily on everyone's mind.

That's why Kurama had ultimately decided to help the young miko/demon out. He'd seen the pain in her eyes and the small smudge of taint she had in the darkest recesses of her soul. Such a pure soul should never have had to go through such heart ache. It shouldn't have been possible for a miko to become a demon and yet Kagome was the living proof.

So yes, he would help her. Something about her called out to him, telling him to protect her and keep her safe always. He wanted to help her and he would...just as soon as he reached the top of these damn stairs!

* * *

A young pretty demoness stood in a wide open field of flowers, blindfolded, waiting somewhat impatiently for her sparring partner to attack. Her senses were on high alert as she lifted her petite nose into the air, sniffing around for any sign of her opponent. At her side, a staff was clenched tightly in her hands, the fingers of her right hand turning white as they held on tight to her choice of weapon. She looked entirely human, all traces of demon heritage unseen.

_Where is he? _She asked herself, sweat beginning to arch gracefully down her cheek. Her hair, which was once shoulder length in appearance, had grown increasingly longer during these last few years. It now lay in a perfect braid directly in the middle of her back, falling in a perfect straight line along the curve of her spine.

Her pointed ears picked up at the faintest sound of approaching footsteps and she fought not to grin childishly. She was getting better if her senses could pick up the slight foot falls of this particular demon. He was moving swiftly towards her, feet barely touching the ground as he seemed to glide effortlessly closer to her. Suddenly the steps stopped and she froze, mind panicking. _Oh no, where'd he go? _She nearly screamed when she felt the distilling of the wind next to her head, and barely missed being beheaded by her opponent's sharpened blade. Instead she had enough grace to jump back and block with her own wooden staff, breathing a small sigh of relief before he sprang at her again with a grunt and a chuckle.

_Block, swing, kick, duck! _She called out inside her brain, remembering the lessons her Sensei had given her. She managed to catch her opponent off guard by faking to the left and lightly jabbing him in the stomach. She leapt away and had to gasp as he turned the tables on her and began throwing out very fast offensive attacks. She was sweating profusely now as she tiredly blocked his attacks, desperately trying to find some way to get the upper hand. _I've got it! _She cried mentally.

The female caught her opponent off guard when she dropped her staff and managed to nail him with a right hook, sending him flying a few feet away from her. Hurriedly, before he could get up she reached for her secondary weapon and let it fly. "Take this!" She called out, releasing her whip and slashing it in his direction. Of course the female had forgotten that she was blindfolded and that it was much harder to place her opponent's position when he wasn't up close and personal. That was her first mistake. The second was that momentary pause in her step when she realized what she'd done. Too late, he was already up and upon her, leaving her whip virtually useless. The whip was designed for long range attacks and her opponent was too close. She was soon overwhelmed and knocked flat on her back, all attacks ceasing with her opponent's blade at her throat.

"Do...you...yield?" he panted emotionlessly, although his voice was laced with pride and amusement.

"Yes," she replied and that was that.

The female lay back in the grass, taking off her blindfold and leaving it to flutter in the breeze. "Ah," she sighed with pleasure as the cool wind whipping over her face. Her doe, brown eyes slide closed as she allowed her body to regain its strength.

"That was great, Rin," her friend called happily as he settled down next to her and peered down at her exhausted face.

"But I still couldn't beat you," she sighed, pouting a bit.

Shippo just laughed. "Ah, cheer up. You'll get better." He grinned teasingly at her. "Besides, no one can beat me for I am the great Shippo! Wahahaha!"

Rin giggled at her silly friend. "Except for Auntie Kagome," she joked back and then looked thoughtful. "And Papa Sesshomaru and Uncle Miroku." She laughed when he growled playfully at her. She gasped when he pounced on her like a playful puppy and began tickling her sides.

"Ah, Shippo-chan, stop it!" She giggled helplessly as she tried to move her stiff arms enough to flip him off her.

"No!" He cried. "I will never stop. For I am the great and all powerful Shippo. Admit your defeat little girl and I might let you go!"

"Ne-never," Rin continued to giggle as tears of laughter slipped out of her eyes.

Suddenly Shippo stopped and Rin opened her eyes to find Shippo leaning over her studying her curiously. He had the strangest expression on his face as he lifted a hand and ran it through her sweat-soaked bangs.

"Shippo-chan?" She murmured questioningly, a blush beginning to form across the bridge of her nose. Shippo's face was very close to her own and not for the first time did she realize her friend was very cute.

Suddenly realizing what he was doing, Shippo jumped away a bit guiltily and offered her a hand up. Hesitantly Rin allowed him to help her up and both young adults stood staring at each other for almost an eternity before an unknown voice called out from behind them.

Both children jumped and turned to find the silver kitsune and kumouri demon staring at them curiously. Shippo immediately caught himself and unknowingly placed his body in front of hers, face devoid of any emotion present earlier.

"Forgive us for interrupting you," the kitsune spoke elegantly, as he gazed curiously at Shippo's markings, which were beginning to appear on his face. "We were wondering if you could inform us if any of the others had arrive yet." _Why does he have Sesshomaru's markings, as well as the scent of his mother's blood within his own?_

Shippo sighed and took Rin's hand. "The red head is inside the shrine, as well as that baka fire apparition," he stated with a bit of a growl.

Yoko smirked. "Still a bit pissed at the little runt, ne?" He drawled, chuckling when Shippo blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'm sorry for attacking your friend," he apologized honestly, aqua eyes filled with a timid expression.

"Don't be," Kuronue replied. "You were defending your mother. There's nothing wrong with wanting to protect her. Hiei just needs to learn when to shut up. You'd think since he's so quiet most of the time, that he would during battle."

Shippo smiled and relaxed a bit more. "Well I'm Shippo. And this is Rin. Who are you two again?"

"Yoko," The silver bandit spoke calmly. "And he's Kuronue."

"Are you really thieves?" Rin spoke up softly, staring in awe of the pretty silver kitsune. He was almost as beautiful as her Sesshomaru. "Auntie Kagome said that you were bandits and that you go around stealing things. That's not very nice you know."

Apparently Yoko nor Kuronue knew how to respond to this and Shippo began laughing at his friend's admonishing.

"It's not any different than how Miroku acts sometimes, Rin. They aren't evil or anything," Shippo tried to aid them and then lifted an eyebrow. "Are you?"

"Do I look evil?" Yoko addressed Rin, winking at her and tossing his hair arrogantly behind his shoulders.

He grinned when she blushed and hid her face in Shippo's chest. Shippo shot a glare at Yoko for making _his _best friend blush. That was his job. _Wait! What!_

Yoko ignored the glare and continued on, gesturing in his best friend's direction. "Now Kuronue on the other hand...he's the real evil one. He won't even let me hug him anymore." Yoko tried to glomp his best friend while the kumouri simply leapt away rolling his eyes. "See," Yoko said.

Shippo and Rin were laughing as the two demons chased each other all around the yard. Shippo had lost his tension, realizing that these two demons were okay and were not out to steal his mother's jewel. He just knew they'd fit right in with their little family. He hoped they might be able to shake his mother out of her shell and bring her around to the warm, sweet woman she used to be; not that she wasn't warm or sweet anymore. She just never showed it to anyone outside their family. Shippo once again damned Inuyasha and Sango, no the _hanyou_ and the _slayer_. They didn't deserve to have their names mentioned or thought of. For what kind of person betrays their friend like that? After all this time Shippo still didn't understand why the duo had chosen to do what they did, especially in front of him and Rin. He hadn't seen Kirara since before that fateful day and had no idea what happened to her. Shippo knew Kirara would never have attacked Kagome, even Sesshomaru. He just hoped she was all right and surviving by herself.

Shippo gave a start when he felt Rin grip his hand harder and tug him into a small hug. "It's okay, Shippo-chan," she whispered to him as he started shaking within the warmth of his best friend's arms. He grasped onto her as she started whispering soothing words in his ears and telling him that everything would be okay. Shippo soon forgot the two bandits who had stopped their joking when they realized Shippo had stopped. He forgot that he was supposed to be the strong friend, the one who comforted her. He forgot everything but Rin and himself as he returned the hug and let the world slip away.

In fact Shippo didn't notice when another figure stepped gracefully out onto the front porch and moved quickly over to him and Rin, stopping about five feet away from where the two friends stood, still embracing.

* * *

Well there we go. That was really long, too. I hope you guys enjoyed that! I hope I fooled you all too. I bet you guys thought it was Kagome and Sesshomaru sparring. I am going to tell you guys I've changed one thing about this story. And that is Shippo and Rin's ages. Go back and read my author's note on chapter two and it will explain what has changed. Its not much it is just that I've changed their relationship so that they are in sort of puppy love, well not yet, but they will be. Don't worry, they're too young for some hard core loving. There will just be some awkward and sweet moments between the two. Also, re-read chapter two because I changed the fight with Shippo and Hiei, this time with Kagome's interference first. I hope it is a bit better.

Thank you all for your patience regarding me and all my stories. You don't know how awful I felt when I couldn't update my stories even when I really wanted to.

Ja ne.

Kura


	4. To Place Blame

Wow! I did this all in one day! Of course, one day means many hours so you all better appreciate the fact that my whole day off was spent typing this all out for you. Actually, you should all probably thank KageXOtome because she is the one that requested that I update this story, as well as Sanctity of Sunset...which the former I haven't even started yet. But this is only one of two and I plan to work on SOS tomorrow...my other only day off. I hope you enjoy this edition and any questions you have will be answered in my live journal. Thanks for continuing to be patient with me and I promise I'll have more time to spend updating all of my stories.

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

* * *

Bonds of Betrayal 

To Place Blame

Chapter 4

Kagome was aware that all eyes were currently directed towards her person as soon as she stepped outside her home after she felt the first few waves of depression seep into her senses. And not for the first time, the blue-eyed miko sensed it was not coming from her, rather than her growing kitsune son. Her conversation with Kurama was abruptly put on hold, if you could call staring at each other and drinking tea in silence and trying to avoid direct eye contact a conversation, and stood from her seated position at the kitchen table, probably startling the poor red head. Kurama looked up at the black-haired beauty with inquiring eyes, stretching his sense and trying to find out what it was that upset her so. The beautiful miko was standing stalk still, eyes fogged over in worry and her demon markings were beginning to show on her face, though she did not transform. But the miko/youkai ignored Kurama's questioning, fathomless eyes, eyes that seemed to see right through her and directly down into her very soul, and fled outside immediately, catching sight of the two demon thieves, as well as her son and niece, hugging each other for all they were worth.

For a moment Kagome allowed her eyes to meet the solemn golden gaze of the silver kitsune and then the violet orbs of the kumouri, glaring at them suspiciously, but turning her attention towards her handsome son and pretty niece when it appeared they were not the cause of Shippo's lapse in emotions.

Upon spotting the slight tear tracks sliding down his pale, miserable face, her light blue eyes hardened a bit, noticing the dark, expressive anger in his aqua eyes and the tears billowing on the outer edge of his honey-colored lashes. Shippo's eyes, Kagome noticed despairingly, had become quite aged lately, despite his lack of years. They were becoming less vibrant by the day and a hell of a lot more angry and worried than she wanted them to look. Innocent, mischievous orbs which had once smiled at her from behind unruly, rust-colored bangs had dimmed until nothing but hurt reflected back at her. And it was all her fault.

Kagome's heart and mind closed, trying in vain to shield herself from the disheartening thought but nevertheless Inuyasha's attack and Sango's betrayal weighed heavily upon her mind, causing her spirit to wilt in dismay so that she could not fight back against every taunt and every curse which reminded her of her failure to protect her son, her brother, her family, everyone, even her self. She had failed. She had failed them all!

Kagome did not realized she had collapsed against the house in her overwhelming despondency until strong arms picked her up from behind and turned her around to face him. _Miroku, _Kagome's mind echoed, tears burning down her cheeps as she buried her head against his warm chest and collapsed, his arms holding her tight and soaking up some of the lasting sadness.

"It's my fault," Kagome whispered and Miroku had to clench his hands into fists to stop from wrenching his sister away and returning down the well so he could find and dispose of their traitorous ex-friends himself. _Inuyasha…Sango…why did you do this to us? To her? _

Miroku lifted his head from her soft hair when he felt Sesshomaru and the redhead, along with the detective, join them outside. Sesshomaru looked angry and fired up, while Kurama and Yusuke looked on with anger and empathy. Dropping his head and returning his attention to the once fiery vixen, he met her eyes, displaying the truth for all to see.

"Listen to me very carefully Kagome. You will not take the blame for someone else's mistakes," Miroku spoke carefully and cautiously, yet deliberately and keeping direct contact with her stormy blues, holding her at arms length and tilting her chin up to meet his eyes. She went to deny him when he shut her mouth with a gentle snap and held her gaze. "Okay?"

When she nodded and sniffed a bit, he released her. Shippo and Rin rushed up to her and began regaling her with questions about what was wrong, though they were sure to hide their own anger from her so as not to worry her. Shippo felt guilty that he had caused his mother pain through his own and simply hugged her when she reached out and embraced him. Miroku turned away and motioned to Sesshomaru to follow him. He was not surprised when the other demons followed as well, leaving Kagome to the children, though he was unconcerned. They needed to know what they were getting into anyway and he was sure Sesshomaru would make him explain.

"What the hell was that all about?" Yusuke demanded before Miroku or Sesshomaru could say anything. He looked to his other teammates who seemed almost as confused as him. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to demand patience of the hanyou when Miroku answered in his stead.

"Because of…certain things in her past, Lady Kagome has been unable to blame anyone but herself for the pain and heartache that occurred. Shippo, as Yoko and Kuronue no doubt discovered, has suffered tremendously because of the sins in his past, and Kagome blames herself, that she was unable to keep him safe in her mind." Miroku sighed tiredly while the others looked angry at his softly-spoken words. "You see, the trouble with Kagome is that she was once a pure soul, untainted by the world around her. But as you can clearly see, one touch of darkness, one taint of true betrayal in her tiny world and she all but shattered in one foul swoop. All that she knew, all that she was, all that she could have been, was destroyed by one careless act of betrayal," Miroku explained, sadness reflecting in his own eyes. "And I doubt very much that you will ever meet the true Kagome lurking beneath the hurt. It is unfortunate because…you would have liked her."

There was a moment of silence reserved as Miroku and even Sesshomaru tried to picture Kagome in her true element, as she was supposed to be. Even Yusuke kept himself quiet as he stood next to a silent Kurama.

After a moment the red-headed fox lifted his head. "As much as I would like to know more about what happened in your sister's life, perhaps we should be speaking about the true threat we are facing."

"Yeah," Yusuke chimed in, smirking. "Now tell us who we're dealing with so I can kick his ass to hell." The rest of his teammates smirked, chuckled, or smiled at him, while even Sesshomaru cracked a smile at the young Toushin's brashness.

"I find it hard to believe that someone as powerful as you and yours have been unable to defeat a hanyou," Yoko looked to Sesshomaru skeptically, turning over what he knew of the lord in his younger years. Even then Sesshomaru had been revered for his power and ferocity, though their paths never met. He neither blinked, nor moved when the lord's sunset eyes trained on him and narrowed angrily. Calmly he met the stony gaze of the demon lord and tried not to feel the chill that emanated from the silent lord. He was not afraid of Sesshomaru and there were very few demons that had ever caused him to look at them in fear or intimidation…well besides Karasu, but he was just a freak and no threat to himself other than to his ass.

"He is cunning," a voice spoke up from behind as Kagome stepped forward, Shippo and Rin situated on each side of her. It was the first time any of the others had heard Kagome speak so they were surprised at how light and innocent she sounded. "He is cruel, destructive, and evil. And he will not stop until he has acquired everything it is he desires."

"And that would be?" Kuronue raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"He wants the Shikon no Tama," Rin answered, doom evident in her voice.

"And do you know where the jewel is?" Yoko asked, still lost in the past, the wheels clicking and whirling away in his mind. Kuronue, who recognize the deep look of concentration, thought he could even hear the gears shifting and snapping into place as his partner used that fabulous mind of his.

Yoko and Kuronue noticed the look in Kagome's eyes as she regarded them warily, as though looking for any sign of deceit. "Do not worry," he stated, trying to reassure her. "I told you before that both Kuronue and I do not desire the jewel. And that has not changed in the least."

"No matter what you believe," Kuronue chimed in. "There are some demons who want nothing to do with that jewel. In fact most demons today believe it to be a myth and the others that believe in its authenticity would think it beneath them to possess such a jewel. Why use a jewel when their powers are already great?"

Sesshomaru looked to both demons in a new light. Perhaps there was hope for his kind in the future. Maybe not every demon was spoiled and power hungry.

Kagome continued staring at them, finding only truth in their eyes. They were being honest. And for some reason, she believed them. That thought sent fear racing through her veins. After all, it would be quite foolish to trust strange demons with the true resting place of the Shikon no Tama. After all she really had only met them the day before, so what did she know about them? But then again, they were Koenma's prized team, renowned and feared for both their cunning and ability to get the job done. Comprised of brains, power, stealth, and connections, they had defeated even the strongest of warriors to protect the human race. Demons protecting humans; the thought was strange and yet it filled her with hope. And she did trust Koenma, so she would trust his team…for now.

Before Sesshomaru or Miroku could advise her otherwise, Kagome bowed her head and answered. "My heart."

At that Yoko and Kuronue's mouths dropped open, while Shuichi let out a sharp gasp of surprise. Yusuke still continued to look adorably confused, scratching his head and looking to the others for answers. At that thought, Kagome blushed inwardly. Now why did she think that? True, all the demons she'd met today were quite pleasing to the eye though some were more disgruntled than others…Kagome pictured the ruby-eyed fire apparition from the day before, absently wondering where he was, as well as the only human in the group. But anyway, Kagome was a bit surprised that she even bothered to find them attractive, as she hadn't thought of anyone that way since….yeah….

A moment later, Shuichi schooled his face into a mask of thoughtfulness, his genius mind working almost in sync with his former kitsune resident. "So you mean to say the jewel has been completed?" He wondered aloud.

"Well," Miroku started, wondering how to explain how his sister had only a portion of the jewel. "Not exactly."

"Mom only has part of the jewel...about half," Shippo answered in his stead. Unbeknownst to Miroku or Sesshomaru, he and Kagome had spent long hours discussing the jewel's place on earth and had come to a few conclusions about its true power and abilities. "You see the jewel is a sentient being, able to think small thoughts and make decisions without the guardian's knowledge or direction. Apparently, some time after our journey began the jewel decided that her body was a much more suitable host than on a breakable chain around her neck. It was during a particularly long fight that the jewel decided to take the chance and bond with her, lodging itself in her heart until the day it is complete."

"Did it hurt?" Yusuke suddenly asked, breaking the stunned silence. Then he shrugged when he caught his team struggling not so smile. "What? It's a fair question." As his friends began laughing Yusuke shrugged again surprised when Kagome looked his way and smiled. The transformation was radical. And even though the smile did not reach her eyes fully, Yusuke began to understand what the monk was talking about regarding the miko's former self. He continued staring at her until everything had quieted down and she looked away, once again staring blankly at everyone.

* * *

An hour later everyone, now including the taller, slightly loud Kuwabara and the ever silent Hiei, stood around the well, most looking into it skeptically while Yoko and Kuronue examined the spell surrounding the well. Both thought the spell intricate and amazing, determining the owner of the spell to be both powerful and a miko. No other being, they concluded, could have produced such a barrier, allowing only a miko of similar strength to pass through easily. Everyone else would have to be escorted to the other side, courtesy of said miko if they wanted to reach the other side without being purified or rejected. 

"You mean we have to jump down this? Nuh uh, no way. What are you trying to do, trick us?" Yusuke demanded, hurting Sesshomaru's sensitive ears. He growled a warning at the hanyou, displeased when the hanyou sent back his own challenging growl. This new hanyou was sounding more and more like his traitorous brother by the minute.

Beside him, Kuwabara laughed and pranced around him. "What are you so afraid of, Urameshi. It's just a well. Not like anything going to come out and ataaaaaaah," he screamed and leapt back as some kind of creature headed straight for his face. Yusuke began laughing at his panting friend when all that appeared was a fat cat.

Kurama ignored his amusing friends as he watched the priestess interact with her family; her immediate family. He had never seen such trust in any other family, a family that had accepted all of their stories easily and allowed them entrance into their home. The elder, female Higurashi had provided them both nourishment and fresh water for their journey, while her father grumbled under his breath about demons hanging out with a shrine.

"Hey…Kurama," Yoko spoke up, nudging him in the ribs. Kurama winced sharply at the blow and shot his former counterpart a slight glare. He ignored the silver kitsune for awhile in favor of studying his new mystery. The woman was now hugging her mother goodbye and apparently teasing her brother…all while keeping deathly silent. Kurama shook his head. It was amazing to him that even though Kagome did not speak often, those around her always seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. Even her little brother who was shooting her half-hearted glares for the noogy she planted on the top of his hair was laughing at some un-spoken joke.

"They have such trust in her," Kurama commented, watching as the miko collected her bow and arrow from her grandfather. Her mother hugged her warmly and radiated nothing but confidence in her eldest child. He absently wondered if his own mother would look at him the same way…if he told her the ultimate truth.

Yoko glanced at his former counterpart, noting the wistfulness in his eyes, and gave a slight nod. "We should tell her someday," he finally spoke up, startling the red head who stared at him imploringly before smiling gently.

"Yes. We should. Perhaps after this mission is over and we take care of our affairs we should tell her the truth…the whole truth."

"And what if she does not accept us…me?" Yoko questioned, hiding the fear he felt every time he thought of telling his mother the truth. Truth be told, she was the only mother he ever remembered. His earliest memories of his own from long ago, had been of her back disappearing as she left him alone in the forest to live or die. But Shiori had unknowingly taught him to love just by loving him in return. He could never begin to tell her how grateful he was that she brought such joy and light into his nightmarish life.

"She will," Kurama answered. _She has to. _"And if she doesn't, you still have me…and Kuronue, and every one of our friends to fall back on." Yoko watched contentedly as the red head stepped away from him and made his way towards the miko/youkai, stopping beside her and informing her that he would carry her pack if she would let him. He noticed the slight blush that blossomed on her pretty face as she allowed the beautiful man to take her things. Yoko chuckled slightly as the interaction and lifted his head as Kuronue ambled to his side, one of his fingers absently playing with the sharp scythes situated on his hip. Both demons neither spoke, nor locked eyes as they were content to soak in the other's presence until everyone was ready.

"So how do we do this again?" Yusuke asked for the third time that morning. He was glaring into the well, anxious to get a move on, yet not terribly excited at the prospect of jumping down a hole. The last time he'd done that he'd ended up encountering a weird group of demons, an even weirder castle, and a homicidal maniac with a pension for electrocution.

"Kagome is the only one who can pass through the well's shields on her own," Miroku had informed him earlier. "So to make sure you do not get lost in the vastness of the time and space, you must hold on to her at all times until you reach the other side. If you do not, you could be lost in time forever."

Yusuke held back the irrational gulp of fear in his throat as he brought the monk's warning to surface, determined to hold on for all he was worth. He was already lost enough in his own world. He did not want to get lost in a new dimension and have to find his way back. That would seriously piss him off. Not to mention Keiko would kick his ass for failing to return home. And everyone else would laugh at him for his foolishness.

Kagome now took the hands of Yusuke and Kurama who stood on either side of her. She was planning on transporting the group two by two to make the time go by faster. She had already transported Miroku and Shippo and they truly did need to get a move on to find Naraku before he destroyed any more lives.

Within no time, Yusuke and Kurama found themselves leaping into the unknown, both unknowingly clutching at the miko's hands a little more tighter than necessary but she allowed it since she knew jumping into the well was a frightening experience the first time around. Well it was after you were mistakenly stolen away by a gigantic centipede woman demanding a jewel you know nothing about.

However, after doing it thousands of times in the past, Kagome was a natural and actually enjoyed the feeling of weightlessness the well gave her. For some reason it always felt like she was returning home.

In no time at all, the trio had reached the other side and she effortlessly leapt out of the well, followed by Kurama and Yusuke who were a bit disoriented at first, but soon grew enamored of their surroundings. Miroku and Shippo, who had made the journey first in order to assist the others, were already waiting, dressed in their feudal era clothes.

Shippo now wore an outfit similar to the one he wore in his youth, though it was a darker shade of green. Shippo's hair was held back in an upper pony tail and Kurama thought the younger kitsune's eyes seemed a bit lighter than before. Not that Kurama could fault him at all. The Feudal Era left him feeling awe and inspired and a bit ashamed that humans could reduce a world like this into one of destruction and pollution. Miroku had taken to wearing his robes again, only they were black and loose thus concealing all his hidden weapons beside his staff, now carried loosely at his side.

Yusuke was a bit awed himself as he stood there staring in awe at the serene beauty of nature in its natural element. This was nothing like he'd expected to find, something more like the dismal pink of the Makai. But here, the sky was fresh, the grass was green, and everywhere he looked was filled with wondrous wildlife. Yusuke didn't realize he stayed so long in one spot until he realized that everyone had already completed their journey through the well and proceeded to walk away, leaving the Toushin to sputter in anger. Those were his friends. They were supposed to follow him, not leave him standing like an idiot with his mouth flapping in the wind.

"Hn," Hiei snorted from his side. "Baka."

"Hey!" Yusuke cried, racing after Hiei who had flitted away and reappeared next to Kurama, the kistune calmly nodding to his friend as though he had been expecting his presence.

* * *

It was night time now and the entire group had somehow been allowed to take up residence in a small village just a few miles away from the well. To their surprise, most of the villagers welcomed them right away, though others seemed a bit wary of their appearance. But since the village elder, an old miko named Keade, seemed to be acquainted with the large group, no one hassled her or mistrusted her judgment. Of course Keade had regarded the newcomers with grey, speculating eyes, eyeing them for any trouble, but left them alone after Miroku had informed her all that had occurred in Kagome's world. 

Kagome lay awake on her cot unable to sleep as she thought about the last few days' events. It was almost unbelievable to her how she had suddenly gained new allies in the wake of everything that had happened; allies in the form of the prince's spirit detectives. Koenma would never know how grateful she was that he had offered her the aid of his powerful team, as enigmatic as they all were. They were so different, each and every one of them, and yet those differences banded them all together, balancing them out so that ones weakness was another's strength.

Yusuke was the leader. It was apparent through both his cockiness and his bullheadedness and Kagome had to wonder how on earth Koenma found someone like the raven-haired youth. He was young, probably around her age, but a definite powerhouse of raw energy and charisma, not to mention the demon blood coursing through his veins. If truth were told, Yusuke reminded her quite a bit of a certain hanyou from long ago, back before disaster struck. But still there were major differences between the two and Kagome had never been one to compare persons. After all, she loathed being compared to her own counterpart knowing that even if two people looked and acted similar that didn't mean they were the same. And although Yusuke acted tough and talked it too, he evidently cared very much about his friends. He regarded them as equals, not as if they were beneath him, despite his apparent power and status. He was a good person, Kagome was sure of it. And she had always been good at reading people…at least she used to be.

Kurama, Yoko, Kuronue…she had no idea what to make of those three yet so she would reserve judgment for now. As for the other human, the only one in the group, Kagome found herself liking the young man. True, he was not the most attractive of males, but Kagome found an instant kinship with him. He was like she once was, unsure of himself because of the insecurities of his past. Many had tried to taunt him about his appearance and lack of smarts, something Kagome had experienced on both sides of the well. But he had been able to take control of his life, build his courage and even find love. His spirit was pure, as hers once was, though she noticed there were some dark spots in his aura. But he was ultimately kind and spoke of his 'love' often, an ice apparition who seemed both kind and gentle. Kagome would love to meet her...if she lived to see her world again.

Kagome's eyes blinked back tears as visions of Sango and Inuyasha crept into her mind and began dancing across her eyelids. She could still see Sango's womanly face, laughing gaily with her as both set about doing random, normal things, taking baths together and talking about everything under the sun, from her lost brother, to things such as favorite flowers and colors. This was the Sango Kagome chose to remember, not the shell of a woman who had tried to 'dispose' of Sesshomaru because he was 'evil' and 'could not be trusted'. This was the Sango she enjoyed remembering the most; the one that always kept her company and made her happy even in the most dismal of times. Sango had truly been the sister she had never had and Kagome couldn't help but wonder where she was at this time. Was she even alive? Did she even think about her? Did she regret the actions of her past? Could Kagome ever forgive her friend should she appear and apologize? At the moment…no she couldn't. But maybe one day…when she finally learned the truth about Sango and Inuyasha's actions.

Kagome was just about to slide into slumber when something outside the window caught her attention. There; from the tree! There was something staring at her with humongous, ominous yellow eyes. Bolting up right, she must have startled the others in the room, Shippo and Rin, who lay side by side on twin cots, and Miroku, who sat upright against the wall of the hut.

Kagome didn't stop to answer her son or the other when she raced outside and into the dark forest. The only thing that registered on her mind was finding that demon!

* * *

Ah hah! That took forever! But it was fun. I have no idea where that came from, but aren't you all glad they are finally into the past and the story can get a move on. So anyway, does anyone want to take a gandor on who the spying demon was? Many of you have asked about a certain demon and I 'may' have decided to bring 'it' in. Hope the end left you feeling a bit excited about who it could possibly be. Please remember to read and review! Hope you all enjoyed the story.

I'd like to extend a warm, hearty THANK YOU to my little sister Kage who put it into my mind to update this story. It was through her suggestions and eager mind that I began typing it up, only to find the words coming easier than expected. Love you, little sister and talk to you later.

Ja ne.

Kura


	5. In the Flesh Literally

Ano...Konnichi wa (squeaks). Gomen nasai, gomen, gomen, gomen! I know it's been a long time, but I had a lot of trouble writing this addition. I couldn't decide how I wanted this chapter to end, but I think I got it right. The first half was the easy part, but I sort of suck at dialogue. I try to keep my characters as a relative to the anime, but I also try to put my own spin on things. It's really hard to do. I'm good at the expression parts and thinking parts, but I'm not so good when I have characters actually speaking to each other. However, I think things turned out all right in the end. Mou, without any more holding you up, please enjoy the story. Also I have an author's note at the end...a long one! Because I took so long getting this out I wanted to explain some parts of this story and give my reasons behind why I write a certain way or why I make someone think a certain way. Hopefully it will help you understand the story line a little better. I know I always confuse you guys, it's just that I hate throwing out all the secrets, because if you don't have a plot, the story becomes kind of lame. And if you don't have an secrets to chase after then you don't have a story. Anyway, hope you guys like it.

* * *

In the Flesh...Literally

Chapter 5

Miroku woke up thinking something was either very right with the world or that his head had just spun him the world's best wet dream known to man (or demon as some prefer) kind. Something or someone was pressed intimately against his side, their arms wrapped tightly around his waist, and for the life of him he could not understand who or what would have the nerve, not to mention the guts, to risk his relatively well-known perverted streak (as much as he liked to protest his possessing one in the first place). He could feel the person's breathing on the back of his spine, and the slight chill it left him with sent shivers crawling down his back like tiny spiders. The arms that encircled his waist continued to clutch at him, holding him almost as if he were a child's play toy, while fine fingers laced with sharp nails pressed boldly and with undeniable intimacy into his hips. Knowing that eventually he would have to open his eyes and face fate, or worse, wake up from this beautifully erotic and quite pleasurable dream, Miroku slowly allowed his heavy lids to part so he could greet the day more formally.

Blinking from the sudden rush of sunlight that flooded his corneas, Miroku had to let his eyes adjust before it finally registered that he was not in some crazy dream world, but that he really truly was lying entwined in someone's soft embrace. His first instinct told him that this was neither Rin nor Shippo, as Shippo no longer felt the need to sleep with another person as he so often had in his youth, and as for Rin...well let's just say Sesshomaru and Kagome would have his head before ever letting the growing adolescent girl into his bed. Besides, Shippo had his own room in his mother's hut in Keade's village where he dwelt now. Rin also had a room at the miko's for whenever she stayed with Kagome while Sesshomaru was off somewhere fulfilling his duties to the Western Lands. Briefly, his mind entertained the idea that perhaps Kagome herself had crawled into his bed sometime in the early morning hours after waking from one of her nightly nightmares. After all she was known to do that from time to time when fear overruled her pride. But then again, Kagome rarely chose his bed for comfort, choosing instead to turn to Shippo and cuddle with him or even Sesshomaru from time to time.

But then again...

The person behind him didn't exactly feel quite like his adopted sister. For one, this female (and his mind absolutely refused to acknowledge the fact that a male, a grown one anyway, had climbed into his bed just to snuggle) seemed to be a bit shorter than Kagome was, though that was not to say her arms didn't feel a bit too right situated where they were. And then there was the fact that she was purring. Wait...purring?

Okay so now Miroku was perhaps a bit wary of the presence still literally breathing down his neck. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy waking up in the arms of an unknown woman, a very well endowed woman if the soft pressure against his back was any indication, it was just that it had been so long since he'd been with any other woman, especially after Sango, that it was a bit unnerving to have a stranger crawl into his bed, one that felt like she had a bit of bite to her claws and a rumble in her chest that scared the wits out of him...and could not possible qualify as human. _Okay...relax...a woman, mostly likely a demon, has mistakenly (miraculously?) crawled into your bed...now what are you going to do...no, not that! You're thinking with the wrong end, baka! Think, Miroku, think! No...stop thinking with that...thing!_

Seeing that there was no other alternative than to get up and away before the snoozing demon realized she'd accidentally slept-walked her way into a human's bed, Miroku set about untangling her arms from around his waist first, which was easier said than done.

For one, the woman had an iron grip and it took several struggling attempts to pry her fingers and, more importantly, claws away from his chest, at which time said claws became provoked and proceeded to scratch the shit out of him when he finally did succeed in drawing them away and rolling to the side. And all that time the woman lay there sleeping peacefully, unaware of the goings-on around her. Miroku gave a small sigh of relief, no matter how much his body told him to get back into bed, and stood up on slightly shaky legs, stretching his arms out to the side and turning around, finally catching a glimpse of the woman who had so recently been intimately pressed against his backside and bringing forth a most painful erection. What he found astounded him.

The woman...she was...she was undeniably gorgeous!

In his haste to detach her, she had apparently rolled over and was now lying peacefully on her back. Her left arm was stretched above her slightly turned forehead while the other lay innocently against her flat stomach. Her eyes, which he desperately wanted to see, were covered by beautiful wheat-colored lashes which brushed harmlessly against her fine cheek bones. Her face was a healthy tan color and her lips, oh her lips, were full and pouty, just the way he liked lips to be. That was certainly one of his biggest weaknesses. Contrary to most beliefs, it was the lips of a woman that Miroku enjoyed the most. Yes, most people believed he was an ass-man or even a breast-man, judging by how many he had grabbed in his life time, but it was a secret that he had shared with only one other person and that person was Sango, the love of his life. Yes, Sango had had those lips, the full, succulent lips that any man would enjoy sucking and feasting on for as long as he walked this earth.

Stopping himself from getting any harder than he already was, the monk (and he had to remind himself several times during his visual that he was in fact a monk...well sort of) closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to stop the blood from rushing to unwanted areas. When he was calm enough to continue his evaluation, his plum-colored eyes opened and swept over her hair and ears (yes, he was right, she was a demon). Her hair was an impressive mix of cream and brown sugar and it was apparently quite long, cascading loosely down her sides until he couldn't see anymore of it under the sheets. Some of her bangs lay across her right cheek and without thinking Miroku leaned down and brushed the locks aside, startled a bit when he uncovered a 2-inch long slash that curved along her cheek bone. Interestingly enough, it did nothing to deter his interest, in fact it almost added to her beauty in a way.

It was obvious the woman was a warrior, judging by how powerful her arms felt when they were locked around him, and the way her skin felt pressed against his back. She obviously had muscles so he really wasn't all the surprised to find a scar such as this one. He was willing to bet if he looked elsewhere he would find more scattered all over her body. Groaning and clutching his head from the sudden rush of heat to his groin area, Miroku tried in vain not to picture how he could find out where each and every indentation was.

"So you found her," an amused voice whispered from behind him, interrupting him before he could go mad with sexual frustration. Swiveling around, Miroku's cheeks turned an interesting shade of red when he spotted his 'sister' carelessly biting into a ruby red apple. The miko was slightly leaning against his door frame letting a few more light beams into the small hut, while she smirked around the bite in her mouth. Her lips were curled into an amused grin (at least of what he could tell) and she seemed to be laughing at him for some reason, if the mirth in her eyes was any indication. For a moment it lifted his heart to hear the slight chuckle in her voice and to see the soft laughter in her, more often than not, soulful eyes. But then he remembered the woman in his bed and Kagome's words finally finished processing in his mind.

"Well I wouldn't say I found her, no, it was more like she found me," Miroku stated, arching an eyebrow in askance and some amusement. "Would you mind telling me, Ka-go-me, where it was that you picked up this treasure and, more importantly, why she is currently sleeping in my bed."

Kagome's own eyebrow arched in amusement. "Are you saying you didn't enjoy waking up in the arms of a beautiful woman?"

Miroku's mouth opened and closed on a silent sigh and he had to admit it had felt rather good to wake up next to a warm body once again. It had been so long...and from the way the miko's eyes were twinkling said she could read him like a book.

"Anyway," she continued. "...the sleeping with you thing I didn't exactly plan for. When I left her last night she was sleeping in my own bed...although...she did seem rather excited to see you again, so I suppose I'm not surprised she came to you first before anyone else." When Miroku only continued to stare suspiciously, Kagome sighed and crossed her arms after carelessly tossing the apple core behind her back for a scavenger to pick it up. "What's the matter, Miroku...don't you recognize her? You used to spend hours together back when-." Kagome's eyes dimmed as her words took her onto dangerous ground. She lost the smile and cheer, but she still looked faintly amused even though the sadness had once again returned to her eyes.

Miroku frowned, slightly disheartened by Kagome's return to darkness and also because he was still really confused. Surely he would have remembered spending his time in the presence of such a gorgeous female. But then again, back in those days he had been so wrapped up in Sango that he hardly noticed any other female but the demon slayer...well except for the whole groping thing. But he doubted he could remember even one of _those _girls. And when would he have had the time to spend with another female? They were always traveling, hopping from one village to the next and one battle after another. Besides the only females he really associated back then were Kagome, Sango, Keade...and his mind formed a blank before the proverbially lightbulb clicked on. Automatically he pictured a tiny yellow kitten that could transform into a magnificent tigress, always willing and able to aid his love in almost every battle.

"Kilala!?" Miroku exclaimed loudly, jumping away from the bed and hardly daring to believe that the beautiful nymph who crawled into his bed was the one creature who, apparently up until this point, had only possessed an animal form _(2)_.

"What's all the screaming about?" A purring, lazy voice drawled out, and Miroku swore his heart nearly burst out of his chest when the girl sat up on the bed, hair swaying slightly with the sudden movement, and looked around with half-closed eyes, rubbing them adorably. She looked around in confusion, both ears twitching cutely, and her gaze first settled on Kagome who was now back to grinning widely, before her eyes slanted to the right and collided with Miroku's luminescent ones; said monk was now clutching his rapidly beating heart and staring at her in sheer disbelief. For a moment Kilala couldn't move, finding herself drowning in the vividness of Miroku's purple eyes, before instinct took control. Her eyes widened and she very nearly flew out of the bed before she tackled the monk, sending the couple tumbling onto the ground and all the way out the door where they landed in a heap...conveniently causing all those gathered to turn and stare.

* * *

"What the hell?" Yusuke jumped back, narrowly missing a caught-of-guard Kurama who slammed rather painfully onto the ground.

"Nice going, Urameshi," Kuwabara laughed.

When Yusuke realized what he'd done, he smiled guiltily down at his friend, aware that several pairs of eyes were glaring into his back...well one for the most part. Honestly, Yoko could be rather prickly if he thought his counterpart was in danger of being injured. But that's a kitsune for you, protective of anything they considered 'their's'. "Whoops, sorry, buddy," he apologize, helping the poor red head to his feet, who smiled a bit dizzily.

"It's all (_cough) _right, Yusuke, I know it wasn't your fault." He shot Yoko a look and almost immediately Yusuke's shoulders loosened. "Anyway, I'm fine. But what was that?"

Both boys turned their eyes to another scene that was already unfolding. Yoko and Kuronue crept up behind the dup and peered down at the couple on the ground.

It took a minute for either Kilala or Miroku to figure out what had happened while Miroku lay on the ground dazedly under a purring Kilala. Said feline was now crying, laughing, and hugging him in sheer happiness and relief. Miroku opened his eyes and fell upon the cool yellow/green of one of his most trusted teammates and he finally allowed himself to believe she was real. And suddenly he was laughing along with her and clutching the female tightly to his chest, deciding that he would ask questions later and that it just felt too good of a moment to spend on questioning her. There would be time enough for that later.

Shippo had been standing around with the others and preparing for a long day of traveling when Miroku came flying out of his hut with a female body in tow...or was that on top? It took several seconds before Shippo could process what he was seeing. Miroku had had a girl in his hut? A girl that was seemingly hugging the life out of him; one that was crying and hugging him and not at all trying to escape him. So obviously Miroku hadn't tried to grope someone again. Or maybe he did and this one liked it or something? Bizarre. Either way, Shippo was very confused and so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"What the hell?!" Shippo blurted out, unknowingly repeating Yusuke's exclamation from earlier and prompting Kagome to smack her son in the back of the head for his use of language. Shippo merely rubbed his head and the slight bump receded.

The female must have heard him for she jumped off the stunned monk and landed directly in front of Shippo, startling him so much that he had to catch himself to keep from falling over. The small growl at his side told him that Rin was not at all happy with this new female's proximity to himself and he had to bite back the grin threatening to escape his lips at the first sign of her jealousy. His tail swished playfully. This woman may have finally caused Rin to start thinking about their relationship. Lord knows he'd already done that enough. Perhaps it would be her turn to feel something other than platonic friendship.

"Shippo!" Kilala exclaimed, ignoring the glaring adolescent at his side, and instead threw herself at him, hugging enthusiastically and causing the young kit to blush at her outrageous mannerisms. Okay so he hadn't expected the crazy female to jump him, but why did she have to do it in such an embarrassing manner. Why was this female hugging him? Wasn't she just recently lying on top of Miroku? Was she daft? Or maybe she was just one of those scuts who liked a lot of men? But then again how did she know his name?

"Who are you?" Rin piped up, glaring slightly although trying not to appear as jealous as she suddenly felt. Shippo was her friend, her playmate, her family, and suddenly some female _(stupid broad)_ hugs him as if she's known him forever. This did not sit well with our young princess. She was startled however when the older girl grinned and swept her _and_ Shippo into a group hug!

"Oh Rin, Shippo, you have no idea how much I missed you guys! You've both grown up so fast and now I feel so old. Although I am around five or six hundred years and if I do say so myself I look pretty damn good. Oops, I shouldn't have said that word...don't tell your mother. Anyway, where's Lord Sesshomaru? Did that old dog finally adopt you, Rin? Ooh, Kagome adopted you too, Shippo, and why do you have those weird markings? Oh, Kagome's a demon now and you as well, Rin? Well, can't say I'm not ecstatic that you'll live as long as me. And Miroku, oh doesn't he just look so adorable now? Who are these people? They're hot! Are they new to the group? Are they going to help us find the shards? I-."

The demon was stopped from her rambling when Kagome placed a hand over her mouth, delicately and most assuredly telling the rambling kitten to shut up. The neko looked up and realized that a lot of people were staring at her...a lot! "What are you all looking at?" she hissed, and then cursed. _Damn these feline hormones_. _Whoever said growing up was a good thing should be drug out in the street and gutted. _

"Kilala, is it really you?" Miroku was the first to break the silence, his voice hoarse from the many emotions he had been forced to experience that morning.

Shippo's mouth dropped open and Rin gasped in shock. "Kilala?" They chimed together, Shippo's eyes beginning to tear. It had been a long time, a very long time, since he'd seen his childhood friend. The feline had been a great companion, always allowing him to cuddle up next to her when he was a kit and he couldn't find Kagome. She was a great fighter and ally and he had been so frightened over her disappearance after Sango and Inuyasha's betrayal. The guilt was starting to set in. How could he have forgotten about her? And where had she been all this time?

Kilala grinned, flashing her fangs. "In the flesh...literally." And once again there was a flurry of action as Miroku and Shippo, followed somewhat more hesitantly by Rin, pounced on the feline and joined her in a long overdo group hug.

Kagome still stood in the doorway, one hand placed over her mouth while her eyes were somewhat clouded with tears. It had been a shock to discover her long lost friend the night before and even today it was still a miracle that they'd found each other again after so long. Of course there was a lot to talk about and catch up on...but for now, she would let the peace stand.

"Lady Kagome?" Kurama addressed her, ambling over to her side. "Who is this? Is this another of your companions?"

Kagome surprised them all by answering, smiling joyously. "Yes, this is Kilala. She's a very dear friend of ours and will be traveling with us from now on."

"But how?" Miroku asked, drawing out of the bear hug. "Where have you been? And how do you have a human form...a really hot one, by the way." His eyes had zeroed in on her ass...ets, true to his _(slightly)_ hidden nature.

Miroku mentally prepared himself for the slap he knew would follow, but he honestly couldn't resist. After all, Kilala had been a cat before and now she was a fully formed woman who had recently been sleeping in his bed. When he didn't feel the telltale sting, the monk hesitantly opened his eyes and dropped his jaw when the woman winked and ambled over, draping an arm over his shoulder and whispering in his ear. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She stepped away from the stunned monk and moved to meet the priestess in a warm hug.

Miroku's mouth dropped open and he almost tripped, causing several of the demons in the nearest vicinity to start. Kuronue grinned mischievously after overhearing the whispered comment and jabbed the monk in his already heaving chest, while Yoko snickered. He was almost positive the three of them would get along quite well. Great Inari-sama, the monk was almost a perfect blend of himself and his partner. All of Kuronue's black and tan good looks and Yoko's finesse with the ladies. Scary thought, but there it was.

The black haired Toushin's eyes had widened drastically and he too couldn't help but stare at the new member. She was very good looking...just like Kagome. Boy was this trip going to be fun. Traveling with just men all the time got to be a bit annoying. And even though he could hardly argue the fact that several of them were attractive, it didn't help the fact that they were _men._ And so now, not only would they be traveling with one really pretty miko, but also with an exceedingly beautiful cat demon. Both women really outclassed his own girlfriend back home. _Er, I really hope she can't read minds like Hiei...scary thought...shiver._

Kurama, still to his side, caught the slight movement of his friend's lips. "Anou...did you say something, Yusuke?"

He was a bit startled when Yusuke turned to him with a wide, somewhat sheepish, but altogether creepy, grin on his face.

"Oh, nothing really I was just giving thanks."

Several question marks floated about Kurama's head, but something told him not to ask anymore questions. And the way Hiei was glaring so hard at Yusuke's, was a certain indication that Yusuke's thoughts were probably of a perverted nature. He took a nervous step away from his friend and tried to ignore the vibes coming from everyone.

"Have you always had a human form?" Shippo butted in, ignoring the playful teasing of Kilala. She always played like that. It was just because she was in animal form that he could hear her before and the others couldn't. "How come you never told me or showed it to me?" Kilala giggled at the cute, pouting look on the kit's face.

"Well, I didn't show it to you because I didn't have one yet. You see, fire cats can only gain a human form if they grow strong enough to carry one, just like any powerful demon. It was only recently that I acquired mine. Last night was the first time that I've been able to stay in this form for any normal length of time. It's sort of a bitch to maintain but it'll get easier."

"Last night?" Miroku inquired. "And just what did happen last night?"

Kilala and Kagome exchanged looks and Kagome shrugged, urging Kilala on. Kilala nodded and began telling the story or their reunion.

* * *

**:::Flashback:::**

_Who was that? Who was watching me? And where did they go? _Kagome slowed momentarily and paused at the entrance to a tiny clearing. Nose twitching and senses practically screaming at her to find the culprit, frigid, silver-blue eyes searching frantically and somewhat hesitantly for the luminescent golden orbs that had been watching her earlier. Some part of her, the part that was now a fully trained demon, did not want to know nor acknowledge the fact that someone had been able to get that close without being sensed earlier. Of course the other part of her, the more adult portion of herself that was a fully trained miko, understood that although she and her allies were quite powerful, they weren't infallible...seeing as they still hadn't managed to outsmart Naraku yet. _But we will..._

A noise directly to her left startled her into moving again and she jumped in surprise, cursing herself for not having the foresight to ask Miroku or even Shippo follow her and back her up should she come to need assistance. At once her eyes seemed to glow as she allowed her demon abilities to swarm around the human ones, enabling her to see, hear, smell, and sense things a whole lot better. Her hair fluttered all about her, a strange, almost translucent glow beginning to settle within the fine, silk strands, though she did not allow her body to fully transform.

The noise came again and this time Kagome was prepared. Swinging her body deftly around, something flew by her cheek, leaving a faint blood line behind. The small twinge of pain healed quickly when she ran her hand across the small mark. Oddly enough, the injury did not hurt, it merely left behind a slight burning sensation. She didn't know why she felt this way, but she was almost positive that whoever was behind the attack was merely testing her.

_The wind is calm and the stillness of the night only seems to be peaceful. But who is behind it? And why does this energy feel so familiar?_

The scent in the air was heavy and filled her with a strange sort of nostalgia, and for the life of her she could not figure out just why the scent of sulfur and smoke seemed so familiar.

Kagome allowed the caressing energy to surround her, closing her eyes and reveling in the warm, comforting feel that settled deep in her soul. It was almost as if...she were coming home. The warm glow of heat shaped into a small glowing ball of light and began circulating around her ankles, continuing in a spiral pattern up her body until the energy shot away and began to expand. Kagome's eyes blinked back tears as a blinding light suddenly shot out in all directions and she growled angrily, willing her body to stay in place and not be blown back by the force of the increase in energy.

What she saw when the light cleared was a woman, no, a demon-woman, who gazed at her calmly. Kagome's eyes widened and she spotted the cream-colored hair and tail...and the ears. Just where had she seen ears like that before? They were shorter than her son's or even the other kitsune's, but longer than Inuyasha's had been. And they were shaped a bit different almost like...

"Like a cat?" the woman smirked, crossing strong arms in front of her chest.

Kagome's mouth dropped open in shock. "H-how...how did you know that?" Her eyes narrowed. "Did you read my mind?"

"You mean to say you don't remember who I am? Kagome, that hurts," the demon pouted.

The demon simply shook her head...and...

**:::End flashback:::**

* * *

"And...and what? What happened after that?" Shippo asked, pouting when Kilala smirked and crossed her arms, teasing him by refusing to tell anymore of her story.

Kagome gave a start and came out of her silent reverie when she realized that somewhere in the middle of the story everyone had seated themselves in a semi-circle around them. It was about midday and she was surprised that none of the villagers seemed to be out and about. Perhaps some of them were a bit more frightened of the new demons then they first let on.

Taking note of everyone's position, Kagome relaxed when she realized no one was behind her except for her son and Rin. Miroku, Yoko, and Kuronue were all sitting in a row, starting at her right and listening patiently to Kilala's version of the fated meeting. Even Hiei, the silent apparition, was there and sat propped up against a tree, facing away from the seated group members, but it was obvious he, too, was listening. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were sitting to her left, the latter two fading into a midday nap. It almost made her want to laugh.

She turned her attention back to her son and Rin. Shippo must have strategically placed himself directly behind her back, knowing how his mother was about keeping a close watch. Understandable after everything that had gone down in the past. Kagome turned and smiled slightly at her son who had been listening totally enthralled in Kilala's story and was currently still pouting, while a jealous Rin looked on at the playful banter between her childhood friend and _that feline_. Apparently Shippo looked up in time to catch the amused smile his mother was giving him and he blinked innocently before grinning and winking, throwing an arm around Rin's shoulders...who promptly threw it off and stomped away, already sick of hearing _that feline _talk. Shippo gulped and stood to follow her...until she tossed him a glare over her shoulder, promising pain of immense proportions should he follow her.

Kagome let out a small sigh and shook her head, wondering if the young couple would ever get the courage to talk about what was truly in their hearts. She knew they were still a bit young for anything to happen between them, but it would help them in the long run if they were at least aware of the other's feelings, she knew from personal experience.

The long, slim arm thrown over her shoulder twitched, bringing Kagome back to the present and she found herself curled into Kilala's arms, enjoying the warm embrace the other woman had her in.

Had it been anyone else, Kagome probably would have shrugged off the arm. But this was different. In this case, she wasn't dealing with a man, but a woman, and Kilala. She'd trusted Kilala in her demon form and she would do so now...even guessing where the neko had been up until now. It wasn't her place to judge...and she did understand, though the others might not once they were told of the events leading up to her adoption into Sesshomaru's family. Kilala had belonged to Sango first, why wouldn't she have gone after her 'master' when it was Sango who was closest to her heart. Kilala had had nothing to do with the betrayal, Kagome was sure of that, but it was reasonable that Kilala would have been honor bound to follow after her master. Still...Kagome was very relieved to know that her cat friend was alive and well and that was all that mattered.

Although it did make her wonder...

Kagome tipped her head up to the sky, taking in the breathless beauty of the clear blue sky and the soft, puffy white clouds.

_Sango...where are you? Is Inuyasha with you? Can I ever forgive you? Have you forgiven yourself ? Can I ever forgive myself for not trying to understand your feelings, for not even knowing they existed to such an extension? Please, just be all right. Someday, I promise I'll find you again and we'll settle things. But for now...thank you...for sending her to me. I know you probably had something to do with this, judging by what Kilala told me last night. Somehow you always know what I need even though you're so very far away from me now._

Kagome didn't realize she'd been speaking some of her words out loud until Sango's name began to circulating all around her like a whisper in the wind. She knew enough to know the new additions to the group would jump at the name, wondering who she is, where she was, and if she was another comrade that would be joining them soon. _Oh, if only. Sango...please come back to me. _But she also knew she would not address her with their questions. No, they'd probably ask Miroku...or Sesshomaru...if they could get near him...or he got over himself. _I want to understand your reasons for what you did. Maybe, just maybe, I could learn to forgive you. _

"Kagome?" she heard the whisper and turned her head, almost immediately coming into contact with another face. Kilala was staring at her, inches away, and almost seemed to be searching her for something. The miko's first reaction was to tense and then to blush, though that was more from the close proximity, but as the neko continued to stare at her, Kagome lost the blush and stared back, wondering what her friend was looking for. Her head tilted to the side in an almost cute fashion. Without warning Kilala smiled and pulled her friend closer, unaware that she was causing some very amusing (and slightly perverted) reactions to befall all the men in the group. "It's all right, Kagome. I understand."

And Kagome knew she did. Kilala had always been a silent comfort, had always known when she was depressed or stressed or thinking about something important. Even thought the neko had never appeared before her in human form, she had still been able to comfort her back then. And it was even better now that she had arms to embrace her with. And the suffering Kagome, the one who was beginning to believe it was okay to let go of the past and who silently craved the comfort, surprised the others when she smiled a pure and true smile, laughing and hugging back with everything she had.

* * *

All right. I'm stopping right there. I really am sorry I haven't gotten this out soon, but I had a hell of a time writing the second half of this addition. The first part with Miroku was easy. He's a pretty easy character to write actually and I'm talented (I think) at the description and thought I put into the beginning. I just wanted to bring out his character a little more, make him the serious character he can be. I don't think people give him much credit. Although he is a pervert, he is smart and knowlegable. He's not stupid, and as you can see Miroku is still a pervert, I didn't take that aspect away, though he hides it more. He doesn't grope people anymore, but he still finds women attractive...which leads me to another side note. I have finally decided on a pairing for Miroku. Actually, I hadn't even considered the possibility of him being with anyone but since I finally added Kilala in...in human form no less...she's eventually going to wind up with Miroku. If you don't like it, I'm sorry, I can tell you right now it's not going to be Sango. She will have a purpose in the coming chapters, but I think things between them are virtually destroyed.

Okay...which leads me to the other female lead. Kilala!

How many of you forgot about her? Raise your hands, it's okay, I did too...at first. I was reading through the past chapters and I couldn't just leaveher out. I did know I was putting Kilala in this chapter, especially since the last chapter ended with Kagome racing after golden eyes. (Just another question, how many of you actually believed I'd make Inuyasha approach her this quickly?) What I hadn't planned on was for Kilala to have a human form, but I started this chapter with Miroku, and Kilala just sort of crept in there...she's sort of a pervet. She's got a lot of sexualilty and grace, almost like a kitsune, but more feline-ish. So I pushed her in and surprisingly made her a potential mate for Miroku. I didn't intend things to go that way, I really didn't. But I write the thoughts that are centered in my head and this is what came of it. I'm actually rather surprised at how easy it was to write the immediate attraction.

Yes, Kilala has a human form. The circumstances aren't really that important, just know that she's more powerful than she was before. She has to be to hold the human form. Currently she doesn't, and I don't think she will ever, possess demon markings...unless of course I adopt Kilala as Kagome's sister. That would mean she would potentially have some of Kagome's shared demon blood...and ahhhhhhhhhh...just forget any of that. We'll see how that goes later. Now, about Kilala's temperament. Kilala is going to be extremely playful, as I imagine all cats are. She will be the key factor in Kagome becoming...well, Kagome again. In my opinion, Kagome couldn't really open up to the men, because they probably wouldn't understand the female aspect of losing a friend. That's not to say the guys wouldn't understand betrayal. However, us females do know that when a dear and close friend betrays us, it's not always that easy to forgive them. Men can sometimes be a little callous about it and say "oh well, no big loss" or something to that affect. Kilala will have her own demons to face and she does have some answers about Sango, though we probably won't find out those till the next chapter or even further. We'll have to see how the muses play out. But these two will be very close, like sisters. I actually designed them the way I see Kuronue and Yoko's relationship. The way I see it, Yoko and Kuronue are extremely close, almost like brothers, as I image Sango and Kagome once were and what Kagome and Kilala will be. We've already seen in the Poltergeist Report (good movie, go watch it) that Kuronue was probably the only one that mattered to Yoko, seeing how distraught Yoko appears at the sight of Kuronue in the trap. I think it will definitely be interesting to see Yoko and Kuronue analyze their own relationship by watching others that have a similar past to theirs...I should have been a psychologist...my ability to psycho-analyze things too much sometimes scares me.

Anyway, I still haven't decided on the pairing for Kagome yet, but as you can see Rin and Shippo are the second couple, well the first planned for, that is developing. They're still quite young, as I've pointed out, but not too young for crushes and young love.

As for Kagome, I'm still torn. Up till now, I've been leaning towards Kurama(red)/Kagome but everyone knows I enjoy throwing Yoko and Kuronue in there. We'll have to see how that goes too. But I will tell you this. Yusuke will probably be the first in the group to actually get close to Kagome and Kilala. They will treat each other like siblings of course but I just can't leave Yusuke out of the running for Kagome. He and Kilala will get along famously. She will enjoy annoying him. I, myself, adore him (I'm attracted to bad boys) and he's very good looking in his demon form. So don't be surprised if I have a little bit of Yusuke/Kagome attraction. It probably won't go anywhere, though. Yoko and Kuronue will probably be attracted...they are attracted to pretty things but as to how far I'm willing to take the attraction, I have no idea.

Also...Sango will be coming in soon, probably much sooner than you expected. Kilala knows a lot of secrets about her 'master' and she will at least tell Kagome what she knows. Also, please keep in mind I'm using the term 'master' loosely. It's not like a slave bond or anything, but you will probably be shocked at what you find out. Or at least what the bond is between Sango and Kilala. And, no, it's nothing like that you perverts! You will be finding out some startling information in the next chapter. Oh, and this is nothing like those cliche' fics where it was a possessed Sango and Inuyasha that did the betraying. They really did try to kill Sesshomaru of their own free will, so be prepared. I have plans for Sango. I do believe I know what has or is happening to her and most likely what will happen in the future, but I refuse to tell you all and spoil the twists.

Inuyasha...I have no idea. I really don't. I have no idea where he's been, what he's doing, or what his plans for the future are. If anyone has any suggestions, could you please email me them? Oh you can review, but if you actually have a good idea, I'd like you to email it to me instead of posting it. If I use something and people get wind of it first, it could spoil that portion of the story. Does that make sense?

I should probably explain a little about Kagome. I'm trying extremely hard not to make Kagome all weepy and weak. I'm going to build her character and make her strong. Her heart is slowly mending and she does want to meet with Sango very badly. Yes, she's afraid of the answers, but like all of us who have been through tragedies, we want to bring closure to ourselves. Otherwise, we cannot move on. You will see. Kagome's heart is in the right place and you will love her by the end of this story. I promise you that!

Okay, that's it for now. Hope you guys enjoyed it!

Ja ne

Kura


End file.
